Angel's and Hunter's Family is Forever
by HCPhillips 'Dreamweaver37
Summary: The hunt continues. But the family is bigger now, and the stakes have changed. And it looks like it's time to seek out some back up. MPreg, Sabriel, Destiel, and Kelthazar. That's right. I said Kelthazar. Sequel to "Hunter's and Angel's" and in order to really understand this story, I would suggest reading the other first.
1. Chapter 1

A/N If you haven't read "Angel's and Hunter's" I would suggest looking it over before you start this one. Before anyone starts up, there will be a lot more Dean and Castiel in future chapters.

"Cas…you awake, baby?" Dean was still getting used to Castiel needing sleep. The angel couldn't use his grace, and he had to eat now too. Dean didn't mind any of it. Ever since the hunter found out about his angel's pregnancy, he'd taken 'attentive' to a whole new level. And now, Castiel was 4 months along, and Dean thought the blue eyed angel had never been more gorgeous. He looked adorable as he curled his body around Dean's to sleep, and to add to the cute, Cas was slow to wake up. He would blink his eyes slowly, looking bleary and confused, then see Dean. His face would light up, and his blue eyes would shine with happiness, and the angel would wrap his arms around the hunter, and purr. Freaking _purr_. Dean loved it. Cas also had a little bump that Dean would spend long periods of time running his hands over, and kissing. As the angel's eye's opened, Dean dropped his hand to the bump.

"It's time to get up, baby. Sammy made you muffins." the hunter whispered.

Castiel sighed, and cuddled closer to Dean. The group had learned a few things about angelic pregnancy right off the bat. Balthazar had warned them, but until they saw it action, they weren't quite prepared.

Sam used to have pregnancy _moments_. Times when his mood would collapse in on itself, and he would temporarily turn into a wailing, yelling, mess of hormones. But it would quickly pass, and Sam would return to his usual calm, collected self.

Castiel _was_ a pregnancy moment. He didn't always get upset, but he was…clingy. If for some reason Dean couldn't be there, Castiel would latch himself onto Gabriel, and refuse to let go. Sam was an equally popular choice; occasionally the blue eyed angel would choose Sam over even Dean. Sam always dealt calmly with it, hugging the angel gently, and whispering to him till the snuffling stopped, then he would sit Castiel down and feed him. The younger hunter suspected that Castiel came to him because he knew Sam understood. Balthazar assured them that pregnant angels were emotional, clingy, weepy creatures who consumed huge amounts of food and slept a lot, but seeing it in practice had taken all of them by surprise. Dean was coping surprisingly well with it, and took careful, tender care of Cas. Sam was proud of his older brother; he'd worried a little about Dean's possible reactions to a whimpering, hormonal angel.

"Chocolate chip muffins baby…you need to feed baby girl…come on…up and at 'em." Dean prompted softly.

Castiel made a discontented sound, but got up slowly. Dean helped him dress in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. That was another adjustment. No more holy tax accountant. The suit pants were too tight around the angel's middle, so they had purchased more comfortable clothes for him. Sam had insisted that they bypass the leather pants and skin tight t-shirts Dean had eyeballed and buy Cas comfortable clothing he could lay around in. Castiel had quickly agreed to it, and Dean had to admit, the angel looked pretty hot in casual clothes.

Once Castiel was dressed, he headed down to the kitchen, and Sam smiled at him as Castiel sat next to the younger hunter. He was nursing his son, and Cas watched for a moment. He couldn't wait to do this. A.J. was 5 months old now, and the angel leaned over to kiss the baby's soft puff of caramel colored hair. Then he rested his head on Sam's shoulder.

"Morning, Cas." Sam said quietly. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired and hungry." Castiel answered.

Gabriel got up, and loaded a plate with food. He sat in front of his little brother, and Castiel turned and pressed his face into Gabriel's stomach. The archangel chuckled, and stroked Castiel's hair for a minute.

"Okay, little bro. Time to eat. You can attach yourself to me later." he teased gently.

"Where's Dean?" Sam asked.

"Right here. I wanted to grab Cas's sweater." Dean walked into the kitchen and draped a blue cardigan over the angel's shoulders. Castiel immediately stood up, and wrapped himself around his hunter. Dean chuckled, and hugged him back.

"Time to eat baby, remember?" Dean told him.

Castiel made an unhappy sound, but he sat back down. Kevin came in then, and as greetings were exchanged, the prophet made a point of patting Castiel's shoulder affectionately. He'd forgotten that once, and the hour of crying that followed because, as Cas insisted, "Kevin doesn't love me…" had been hard to forget. And Kevin never forgot Castiel's morning affection again. Sam handed Asher to Gabriel so the baby could finish his breakfast, and Kevin glanced around the table.

"Balthazar isn't back yet?" he asked casually.

Everyone glanced at each other. The blonde angel and the prophet were doing a dance around each other very similar to the ones Sam and Gabriel and Dean and Castiel had indulged in. It drove the archangel to distraction, and he swore to Sam that one of these days he was going to lock Kevin and Balthazar into a motel room together buck naked, and not let them out until "…the chucklehead pops the kids cherry and claims him already!" Sam had given his mate firm instructions to mind his own business, and Gabriel reluctantly acceded to Sam's wishes. For now.

"Nope. Not yet. He'll show up soon." Gabriel answered, glancing at Sam.

Sam just rolled his eyes, and handed Gabriel a napkin.

"You're dribbling." Sam said sweetly.

Gabriel looked down, and sure enough, A.J. was smiling at him around his nipple, and milk was running down his chest, and the baby's chin. Gabriel cleaned them both up with a sigh, and shook his head.

"Focus on the task at hand, kid. Jeez."

The baby just giggled, and went back to slurping down his breakfast.

The meal was nearly over when Balthazar reappeared, looking put out.

"Any luck?" Gabriel asked, knowing the answer.

The destruction of Dick Roman and most of his higher ups had definitely bought the small group the breathing room they had needed. A little too much, in fact. Edgar and the rest of the leviathans had vanished. They would put in periodic appearances; the hunters and angels would hear about a series of grisly deaths in small towns, but by the time news reached them, the leviathans were long gone. The up side of this was that they could now stay at Bobby's house permanently. The leviathans avoided them like grim death, even with the anti-leviathan wards gone. The day Dick Roman got ganked, the wards vanished in all the safe houses, much to Gabriel's annoyance. But the downside was a nasty one. As hard as it was to hide from leviathans, it was even harder to hunt them. And when the purgatory creatures would show up, large numbers of people would die. So when word would come now, one of the angels would go poke around, a vial of blood mix in hand, just in case. But so far, they hadn't had any luck.

"None at all. 8 people dead, and no sign of them. One of them was a pregnant mother." Balthazar ground out.

Castiel burst into tears at that, and Dean quickly pulled him close, trying to comfort him. Sam helped Dean with the distraught angel and Gabriel closed his eyes for a minute, grief on his face.

Kevin glanced over at the frustrated angel, and almost reached out to him. Kevin had realized at some point that Balthazar did indeed care about humans. He might hide it well, but the deaths in these little towns weighed heavily on him.

"We are constantly five steps behind these bastards and I am tired of it!" Gabriel suddenly burst out. The baby at his chest startled at his Papa's loud voice, and began to wail. A.J.'s tears seemed to set Castiel off even more, and Gabriel hurried to soothe his son.

"Dean, why don't you take Cas upstairs so he can lie down for a little while. Gabriel and I will put Asher down for his nap, and we can talk about this later." Sam suggested quietly.

Dean nodded, and helped the angel up the stairs. Gabriel and Sam followed, both talking softly to the crying baby. Kevin and Balthazar were left alone then, and Kevin glanced over at him again.

"It's not your fault you couldn't catch them. They keep getting away from all of us." he told the blonde angel quietly.

"I imagine that would come as scant comfort to the pregnant woman's husband. 'I know it's devastating to find a blood pool and some clothing scraps of what used to be your wife and son, but look at it this way, you're hardly alone, because THEY KEEP BLOODY ESCAPING FROM ALL OF US!'" Balthazar swept everything remaining on the table away with a crash as he jumped to his feet. He turned to direct more sarcasm at the prophet until he realized that Kevin was staring at his own hands, and his shoulders shook. Balthazar shook himself then, feeling like an ass, and hurried and knelt in front of Kevin.

"Kevin…Kevin…" the prophet kept his eyes glued to his hands and didn't raise his head. "Kevin, please look at me so I can properly apologize." Kevin looked up reluctantly, and Balthazar flinched. After everything the prophet had been thorough, Balthazar couldn't recall ever seeing him cry. Until now. It occurred to the angel that perhaps Kevin cried more than he realized; the prophet just didn't trust _him _with his tears. "I am an utter ass for speaking to you in that manner. None of this is your fault, and I was behaving like a boorish twit; taking my frustrations out on you. I am very sorry."

Kevin gave a little disheartened shrug that clearly said he'd come to expect this kind of treatment from Balthazar, and the angel frowned a little. He took Kevin's face in his hand, and made the prophet meet his eye.

"Do you have something to say to me prophet?" Balthazar asked.

Before Kevin could respond, Dean came in, looking irritated.

"Hey! Cas is upset enough! The next ass that starts throwing shit around is going to have an appointment with holy oil and a lighter!" the hunter hissed.

Kevin used Balthazar's distraction to slip out of his grasp, and hurry away with a muttered apology to Dean.

The older hunter looked at Balthazar then, and raised his eyebrows.

"You wanna explain what the hell is going on?" he demanded.

"I was unconscionably rude to Kevin." Balthazar blurted out.

_I don't have the time or the patience for this._ Dean thought.

"Alright dude. I am gonna tell you what no one else around here will. Kevin is your mate. I know it, Cas knows it, Gabe and Sam know it, and KEVIN KNOWS IT. You are making him miserable. And dude, you are irritating the fuck outta the rest of us. Pull your head outta your ass, march up those stairs, and fuck the damned prophet already. " Dean turned on his heel then and marched up the stairs.

When Dean stepped into the room he shared with Castiel, the angel looked up from the bed with wet, swollen, eyes and hiccupped. Dean hurried to the angel's side, and pulled him close.

"It's okay baby. Balthazar was just being a douche. Everything is fine. Just relax, Cas." Dean stroked Castiel's hair, and the angel kept snuffling, and pressed his face into Dean's neck.

"I…want…them…to…be…happy…Dean…" Castiel hiccupped out.

Dean sighed, and tilted the angel's chin up so they were face to face. The topic of Kevin and Balthazar never failed to make Castiel snuffle. Dean understood, and used the pads of his thumbs to wipe away the tears on the angel's cheeks.

"They'll get there, Cas. It took you and me awhile. Same with Sammy and Gabe. We just have to stand back and let it happen." Dean decided not to mention his suggestion to Balthazar.

"I suppose." Castiel sighed.

"Get some sleep, baby. I'll buy you some cheeseburgers when you wake up, okay?" Dean said softly.

"Extra cheese and mustard?" Castiel yawned, snuggling closer.

Dean grinned and tightened his grip on the angel.

"You know it, baby. "

In Sam and Gabriel's room, Sam was gently laying a blanket over his sleeping son. He watched the baby sleep for a minute, and sighed. Gabriel stepped behind the hunter, and wrapped his arms around him.

"You okay, Sammykins?" the archangel asked softly.

"Yeah…I guess." Sam turned slowly and rested his forehead on Gabriel's, chewing his bottom lip. After a moment he spoke. "Gabriel, we have to find them. They're killing pregnant women for God's sake."

"I know. I'm just not sure what else we can do that we aren't doing." The archangel told him. "Believe me Sammy, I have been racking my brain. I wanna end the bastards as much as you do."

"I know you do. I just-" Sam paused for a minute. A strange noise floated into the room from down the hall. "Did you hear that?"

Gabriel blinked in surprise.

"Yeah, I did. Stay here a minute." The archangel vanished. He returned after a surprisingly short amount of time, lips twitching. "Well, I think I might be ill, but I'll bet our prophet'll be more chipper from now on. That was a Kevin moan you heard."

Sam's mouth dropped open. Gabriel snickered at the expression on his face, and smacked the hunters butt.

"I guess this means I win the pool!"

Balthazar had sat alone in the kitchen for a few minutes after Dean stormed out. Then he slowly rose and cleaned up the mess he had created, Dean's words still ringing in his head. The truth was, for the last few years before joining forces with Castiel and his subsequent death, Balthazar had lived what might be called a…friendly lifestyle. He had been just as tired as the bickering and complaining as Gabriel had been. It had just taken him longer to finally break and leave home. But none of the many, many, _many _partners had ever eased the ache of his Father's abandonment, or the loneliness he felt for his family. Being around Gabriel and Castiel had helped with that, and if Balthazar would admit it, Dean and Sam had started to feel like family too. But when he was in the company of the shy, quiet prophet, the angel came closer to having total peace than he ever had. As the angel dropped the mess from the floor into the trash, he realized he could have just snapped it clean, and he gave a sigh. How did one timid 18 year old have him so discombobulated? It was that moment that Balthazar's heart, the part of him he tried with every fiber of his being to ignore most days, finally broke through and screamed a message to him; _he has this effect on you because that shy little prophet owns you, pal. And he always will._

Balthazar had to sit down again. Suddenly everything Gabriel and later Dean had tried to tell him fell into place. _Kevin was his mate._ The angel felt faintly stupid for not realizing it before. Then he felt a pang of shame. The truth was he _had_ realized it, or would have if he'd allowed himself to. He just pushed it down, because at some point Balthazar had started to assume that the beings he cared for the most were going to be the first to disappoint him every time. And he realized that he didn't trust himself to come through for them either. He was a bloody mess. But he did have one clear thought. He knew how to clean the mess up.

Kevin lay curled up on his bed. He loved his new family. Dean and Sam were really cool, and they always made him feel like he was one of them. Gabriel had taken the prophet under his wing, and made sure he had someone to talk to when the walls were closing in, and he started to wonder if he'd ever have a normal life again. And Cas…well, lately the blue eyed angel mothered him endlessly, and it made Kevin sigh a little, but he knew it came from a loving place inside his pregnant friend. The prophet still missed his old life sometimes, and he grieved his parents when he was alone. He didn't know for certain they were dead, but he was fairly sure. But most days, he was okay. He was good. He was coping. Only one person could throw the young prophet completely and totally off balance.

Balthazar.

No one else knew it, but Kevin and Sam had spent hours talking about the hunters past with Gabriel. Sam had been open about his own mistakes that helped keep the two of them apart, and Kevin had listened. He determined that as soon as Balthazar gave him an opening, he'd pounce. He'd tell the angel everything and avoid all the pain Sam had gone through waiting to fix things with Gabriel. He wouldn't risk years of separation, and suffering. Kevin had lost everything once. He was smart enough to make sure it never happened again. But then the angel looked him right in the eye and asked him if he had anything to say…and he bolted! He fucking bolted. Kevin still couldn't believe what had happened. He's just been so hurt by the angels sarcasm, that when a chance to tell Balthazar exactly what was on his mind came, he found himself second guessing, and when Dean had come in and given him a way to escape; he taken it.

And now he was lying in bed rethinking everything. Maybe his hesitation was his mind trying to tell his stupid heart to pull its head out of its ass. Maybe he was just a dumb, lonely kid who convinced himself he felt something that was never really there to begin with. Maybe he'd just stay in bed for a few days. Kevin was considering having a good cry when there was a familiar flutter of wings, and the angel in question was in his room. The angels never did that. They understood the human need for privacy, so they knocked. But not this time. And as Kevin scrambled off his bed, and swiped the back of his hand over tears he didn't realize till just that moment he'd shed, he noticed the way Balthazar was watching him. It was downright…predatory. Possessive. Kevin backed away from him, and Balthazar followed. Then Kevin's back connected with the back of the door, and he'd realized his mistake. He was pinned in place, and Balthazar still had _that look_.

"Wha..what are you doing, Balthazar?" Kevin stammered out, turning bright red.

Balthazar stepped so close their noses were practically touching.

"I am cleaning up my mess, prophet." he rasped out.

Kevin's eyes got wider, and the next thing he knew, a mouth was covering his, and the prophet's knees were considering doing a fair impression of a bowl of Jell-O. Kevin heard someone whimper, (_is that me?)_ and strong hands were lifting his thighs and wrapping his legs around the angel's waist. The kiss didn't stop though, and Kevin's fingers were soon clutching the back of the angel's sweater. Kevin gave a little moan when a tongue slid between his lips, and explored his mouth, and he tightened his legs. That move got a moan from both of them, since it pressed Kevin's hard length against an equally hard angel. Balthazar drew back very slightly then, and looked Kevin in the eye.

"You have approximately 30 seconds to tell me to stop, or by the time this is over you will have my mark somewhere on your body. Decide quickly, prophet." The angel ground out.

Kevin's response was to lunge forward and cover the angel's mouth with his own. Balthazar gave a relieved groan, and Kevin suddenly found himself on his bed; stark naked, flat on his back, and covered in an equally naked angel. The prophet blushed even redder and Balthazar seemed to remember something.

"Virgin?" he checked.

Kevin nodded.

"Gay though, correct?" Balthazar had heard about Dean's failure at the strip club.

Kevin blushed redder still and nodded again.

"Any experience at all? Any preferences?" Balthazar was pretty sure he knew the answer to that too.

Kevin shook his head no this time, and Balthazar gave a nod, and leaned down again. He kissed the prophet; a deep searing kiss that made him whimper and lift his hips.

"Then congratulations, prophet. In about 45 minutes you're going to become a very dedicated bottom."

Kevin flushed at that, and Balthazar began a slow trek down his body, trailing his finger- tips everywhere, a thoughtful, considering look on his face. He would pause sometimes, and suck a small mark onto Kevin's body, making him arch and gasp each time.

"I find myself in a quandary prophet…I _am _going to mark you. It just seems such a shame to mar any of this gorgeous golden skin. So the question…"here Balthazar paused to suck a mark onto Kevin's hip, and then admire his handiwork. "… is where…" the angel suddenly flipped the angel onto his stomach, and began to kiss his way down Kevin's spine. "…to leave it…" Kevin moaned, and clutched the sheets he laid on, trembling all over now. He heard a low, distinctly dirty chuckle. "You're trembling, prophet. Does this mean you don't have a preference?" Kevin made an exasperated sound, and the chuckle turned affectionate. Balthazar pulled the prophet to his knees, and rested Kevin's back against his chest. "Alright, prophet…no more teasing. I'll pick an appropriate spot, I promise." Balthazar nudged Kevin's knees apart then, and the prophet bit his lower lip, a touch of fear crossing his face now. The angel sensed it, and leaned down next to Kevin's ear. "I will not hurt you, Kevin."

Kevin turned his head, and the angel leaned forward to capture his lips again. The prophet knew Balthazar only used his given name when he was deeply serious, and he relaxed a little. When the kiss ended, he rested his head on Balthazar's shoulder, and gasped a little when he felt something large, and hard nudge his entrance. There was a feeling of wet and warmth, and then the prophet was being filled. Kevin's eyes slammed shut as a wave of intense pleasure washed over him, and he tried not to cry out.

"Kevin…don't silence yourself. Let me hear you, love." Balthazar whispered in is ear.

"Oh God!" Kevin cried.

Balthazar began to move then, and Kevin suddenly reached behind him, and gripped the angel's thighs.

"No! ...if you move…I… I'll be…done…_so good…_can't…help it…" the prophet panted out.

Balthazar gave a groan at the admission, and leaned forward to nip the prophet's earlobe before he whispered.

"It's alright, love. You go right ahead. It won't be the last time this morning, I promise…"

Balthazar thrust then, and Kevin tried to hold off, he really did, but he was an 18 year old virgin who was desperately in love. It only took a few deep movements before the prophet was trying to hide his face in the angel's neck as best he could as he cried out Balthazar's name over and over again. When it ended though, Kevin was dimly aware that he was still hard, and that nothing had come out except the steady trickle of precum that coated his shaft. He vaguely wondered if that was an angel trick, and if it was why Dean and Sam ever got out of bed. Then Balthazar stilled his hips and whispered to him again,

"Prostate...orgasm…love…good?" the angel was panting now too, and trying for control he was fairly certain he didn't have.

Kevin just groaned in response, and pushed his body back, trying to get the angel to start moving again. Balthazar gave the prophet what he wanted, and this time he couldn't stop himself from moving faster, harder, and as deeply as he could get. Soon Kevin was crying out again, and he lifted his arms to reach behind him and wrap them around the angel's neck. Balthazar wrapped one hand around the prophet's twitching flesh, and grabbed his hip with the other. As soon as the angel tugged on his aching cock, Kevin exploded, pulsing fluid everywhere this time, and shrieking Balthazar's name. The angel roared in his true voice then, his wings bursting out as light poured out of him. He tightened his hand on the prophet's hip, his palm covering Kevin's hipbone. And for the first time in his centuries long existence, Balthazar had the peace he'd been searching for.

When Kevin finally floated back into his body, he was on his back again, and arms were holding him close. And after a moment he realized that silvery white wings were too. He touched one of the soft feathers, and a voice spoke.

"Kevin…" Balthazar said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"I am so very sorry for the last few months. I have been an utter twit." the angel told him.

"I know. It's okay." Kevin sighed.

Balthazar fitted his hand over the prophet's new mark, and Kevin looked down at it. Balthazar's palm print covered his hipbone, and his fingers were splayed over his hip, the tips resting very close to his groin. Kevin grinned a little.

"I guess it could have been somewhere else you had your hand. Kinda glad it isn't though." he said.

Balthazar gave a snort of laughter at that, and rolled his eyes.

"I have a touch more sense than that." the angel told him.

There were a few more minutes of quiet, and Kevin was considering a nap, or round two, whichever came first, when the angel pulled him closer and spoke in his ear.

"Kevin. I love you."

The prophet sat up a little and looked at the angel. Balthazar met his eyes, and pushed Kevin's hair gently off his forehead. Kevin opened and closed his mouth a few times, and tears sprang to his eyes. Balthazar drew him close again, and Kevin gave a deep, shuddering sigh.

"I love you too." the prophet whispered.

Silver- white wings closed around the prophet again, and he was pulled into an embrace he hoped with all his heart would never end.

"So you think we'll see the lovebirds today?" Dean was sitting a plate of cheeseburgers, extra cheese and mustard in front of Castiel as he spoke.

Castiel already had his mouth full, but he beamed at Dean's question. The older hunter chuckled and wiped a little mustard off the blue eyed angels chin.

"Kevin'll get hungry at some point." Sam pointed out.

Gabriel snickered at that.

"I doubt the kid's vegan diet will keep up with an angel's libido." the archangel agreed.

"I do not wanna think about Balthazar's sex life, dude." Dean moaned.

"Bad enough we had to listen to it all morning." Sam added.

"Listen to what?" Balthazar was entering the kitchen now, looking cool and collected as always. Except for the giggling prophet he had pulled possessively to his side. Kevin was blushing and looking shy, but he had a wide grin on his face.

"Okay kid." Gabriel hugged Kevin, then pulled back and looked him up and down. "Let's see it."

"See what?" Kevin asked, blushing redder.

"Your mark kid! Whip it out and let's see! " Gabriel told him.

"Angel's get off on showing their mates marks to other angel's, Kevin. It's considered polite to ask." Sam sighed. "Surprisingly Neanderthal, isn't it?"

Kevin turned a shade of red that was truly impressive, but he pulled down the side of his jeans so the mark Balthazar left could be admired. Gabriel and Castiel both made complimentary noises, then Castiel looked at Dean.

"Show Kevin your mark, Dean." he instructed.

Usually Dean would argue with an order. But considering the risk of a hormone explosion, and the fact that _his _mark was nowhere embarrassing, he rolled up his sleeve and showed Kevin. Everyone turned and looked at Sam then. The younger hunter sighed. Gabriel grinned from ear to ear.

"C'mon, Sammykins. Show them!" the archangel demanded.

Sam stood up, rolling his eyes. He turned and lifted his shirt, pulling the back of his jeans down a little. Kevin's mouth dropped open.

"Gabriel gave you a tramp stamp!" he blurted out.

"He sure did." Sam confirmed turning and sitting back down.

"You're surprised by this?" Dean asked Kevin.

Kevin thought for a moment.

"Um…no. Not really."

"Hey, Sammycakes has a back and an ass an angel would step over chocolate for. You should see that mark when he's on his hands and knees, and covered in sweat, and doing that whimpering thing he-"

'DUDE! NO!" Dean thumped his knuckles on the table in front of the dreamy eyed, goofy faced archangel.

Gabriel shook himself a little. Sam was hiding his face in his hands, and Kevin was giggling so hard he was gasping for air. Dean was glaring at the archangel, and Castiel offered the hunter a cheeseburger to calm him down. Balthazar just shook his head.

"You people have issues." he told them.

"Said the guy having sex with an 18 year old." Dean snorted.

Balthazar surprised the hunter. He shot Dean an angry glare, and snapped him.

"I am not '_having_ _sex'_ with him. Kevin is my mate and what we do is not about base physical gratification you knuckle dragging cave man!"

Dean and Sam glanced at each other a grinned a little. Gabriel batted his eyes at Balthazar.

"Why little bro…I think you're in _loooove." _Gabriel teased.

Balthazar just sniffed, and dismissed his elder with a wave. Until he found himself with an arm and lapful of prophet. Kevin's big dark eyes were wet, and he snuggled his face into Balthazar's neck. The angel hugged him close, and rubbed his back, looking a little confused.

Gabriel grinned at him.

"I think he's telling you did good, little brother." Gabriel confided.

Kevin pointed in the direction of the archangel, not moving his face. Balthazar ignored the snickers that followed, and kept the prophet where he was.

"Don't call Dean names."

Everyone turned quickly then and Gabriel gave a little internal sigh. _Castiel is pissed. This ends well. Not. _

"Now, Castiel, there is no need to get excited, I was simply-" Balthazar realized his mistake when Castiel's blue eyes seemed to bug out of his head in indignation.

"EXCITED? _EXCITED?_ You called my mate a mean name, and you tell me not to get excited! I should smite you where you sit you…you…you..assbutt!" Castiel's grace was defunct at the moment, however, so he had to settle for bursting into tears. Castiel sat and wailed at the top of his lungs and everyone turned and looked at Balthazar.

"Don't look at me. Dean got him pregnant." Balthazar said.

Dean rolled his eyes and pulled Castiel into his lap. He kissed the angels cheeks till he was whimpering quietly, and then tilted his chin up.

"Cas…" Dean whispered.

"W..What?" Castiel sniffled.

"I love you, baby. You want me to get the holy oil and fry his ass?" the older hunter asked.

Castiel thought for a moment. Balthazar looked slightly offended.

"He has to think about it?" the blonde angel asked the room at large.

Gabriel snickered and Sam shook his head and returned to his salad.

"No, that would break Kevin's heart. I want him to apologize to you." Castiel told Dean.

Dean grinned broadly.

"That seems totally reasonable, baby. Balthazar?" Dean turned to the blonde angel.

Balthazar opened his mouth and the look on his face was definitely _not_ apologetic. Kevin cleared his throat and gave Balthazar a look.

"Oh you must be joking." Balthazar looked at Kevin.

"Just do it. It'll make Castiel happy." Kevin whispered.

"Oh for the love…fine." Balthazar turned to Dean, a deeply woeful and deeply fake expression on his face. " I most profoundly apologize for having referred to you as a knuckle dragging cave man. It was highly inappropriate of me to point it out. I humbly beg for your forgiveness."

Sam and Gabriel both had to choke down a laugh. Kevin buried his face in Balthazar's shoulder to hide his. Castiel looked at Dean though.

"I want you to forgive him now, Dean." Castiel said seriously.

Dean opened his mouth to protest, but instead got a sly look on his face.

"I forgive you for being a heavy duty douche nozzle, Balthazar. I know you can't help it." Dean told the blonde angel.

Balthazar rolled his eyes as everyone except Castiel burst into laughter. The blue eyed angel just sighed in relief and went back to inhaling cheeseburgers.

"Et tu, Kevin?" Balthazar asked the prophet.

"Fraid so. That _was_ pretty funny." Kevin giggled. Balthazar actually grinned at the sound of Kevin's giggle though, and drew him into a kiss.

"You have an adorable giggle, prophet. It's quite sexy. Perhaps I should.." Balthazar whispered something into Kevin's ear that made him blush and whimper a little.

"So that's what you idjits do now huh? Sex and stupid jokes?"

Everyone jumped at the sound of Bobby's voice, and the looks of pain that crossed Dean and Sam's faces made their mates both draw the men close.

"We're hunting them as we can. It isn't nearly as easy as you might think." Balthazar said quietly. Despite the sniping between the blonde angel and Dean, Balthazar secretly cared a great deal for both hunters, and he could see the haunted looks on their faces.

"We got Dick, Bobby. And most of his higher ups." Sam told him.

"Yeah…except Edgar! Ya think he won't reorganize those things and put them back on the hunt?" Bobby demanded.

"We know he will. We're doing what we can. It's complicated." Dean said.

"Complicated how, Dean? Ya dead!" As Bobby spoke the glass in Castiel's hand broke, making the angel give a noise of distress and hold his now bleeding hand close.

Dean seemed torn between telling Bobby off and comforting Castiel. Balthazar was hurrying over to his brother and checking his bloodied palm.

"His grace doesn't work right now, you fool! Which means he doesn't heal like he should! Bloody moron…" Balthazar touched his finger-tips to Castiel's palm and the wound began to close.

"Bobby, you know that Sammy and I wanna find those bastards. But right now we're a man down, and someone has to stay and protect the baby and Castiel. We're the only ones who're hunting them and we got a lot on our plates." Dean was trying to stay calm as he addressed his old friend's ghost.

"Babies? Knocked up angels? Are you trying to be just as useless as freakin' possible?" Bobby exploded.

The air in the room seemed to crackle now but it wasn't coming from Bobby. Gabriel stood up and his eyes glowed with anger.

"You just reached the end of my patience, Bobby. You dodged your Reaper and for what? So you can come around and make Sammy and Dean feel worse than they already do? Dead people don't get to step into the world of the living for a reason! _Because they turn in to angry, vengeful creatures that can only cause pain._ The baby is Sam's son! And Castiel is carrying Dean's little girl! Do you even remember a time when these people meant something to you? When you would have wanted to see A.J. because he would have felt like family to you?" Gabriel stepped closer to Bobby, and the dead man seemed frozen. "_You don't get to come here and bitch, Bobby, because this world isn't your home anymore. _I am gonna do what should have been done the second you showed back up." Gabriel lifted a hand, and Sam suddenly threw himself into his mate's arms, eyes full.

"Gabriel, please don't. Dean and I…" here Sam choked. "This is Dean and I's problem. We'll take care of it. Please."

Gabriel searched Sam's face, then reached up and stroked his cheek.

"Are you sure, Sammy? I won't hurt him." the archangel said softly.

Sam nodded, and Gabriel sighed and pulled him close.

"Alright, love. If that's what you want, I won't do anything. But this needs to be taken care of." Gabriel told him.

"I know." Sam gave a shuddering sigh and a sudden cry filled the air. "A.J. is awake."

"I'll get him." Gabriel vanished and Sam looked at Bobby. The old hunter looked sad, and broken.

"He's right." Bobby said. "I'm turning. It gets worse every day. I'll be nothin' but another monster soon."

Gabriel reappeared before Sam could reply, A.J. cradled in his arms. Bobby looked at the baby and smiled a little. Then he looked at Dean and Sam.

"It's time to end this. " he sighed.

Dean closed his eyes in pain for a moment, and Sam clenched his hands on the table top. Dean drew the flask out of his pocket and the two hunters moved into the living room. Gabriel sat next to Castiel who immediately tried to crawl into his older brother's lap. Gabriel handed A.J. to Kevin who grinned at the small baby and kissed his cheek. Castiel pressed is face into Gabriel's neck and a shudder ran through him. Gabriel stroked his little brother's back and sighed. _Never a quiet day._ Castiel started to cry quietly, and Gabriel whispered to him in Enochian. A.J. whimpered in Kevin's arms in reaction to the intense unhappiness in the air, and Castiel held his arms out for the baby. Kevin handed him the baby and the blue eyed angel cuddled him as Gabriel held them both close. After a few minutes of silence, Dean's voice cut through the silence, sounding…odd.

"Uh…can you all come in here a minute?"

Gabriel stood up and gently set Castiel on his feet. They all went into the living room where there was a bowl of ashes and twisted metal. That didn't hold anyone's attention for long, however.

Standing in the middle of the room, looking remarkably healthy and alive for a dead guy, was Bobby.

A/N Screw you, Kripke. Bobby is awesome; therefore, I'm bringing him back.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone stood staring at Bobby. He seemed a little uncomfortable with the perusal, and shot them all a half -hearted glare.

"What the hell are you idjits lookin' at?" he demanded.

"A dead guy!" Gabriel shot back.

Bobby scowled a little and cleared his throat. Rarely did Gabriel present an irrefutable argument, but this time…well, the archangel had a point. Bobby gave an oooff of surprise then when he suddenly had a sobbing angel clinging to him. Castiel was snuffling something about Dean's sadness, missing Bobby, and all the horrible things he had done that made Bobby's death all his fault. Bobby looked closer to panic than Dean had ever seen him. As amusing as it was to see the older hunter try to calm Castiel down while in the midst of his own panic attack, Dean still went and gently untangled his angel. A.J was still in Cas's arms, and he was loudly voicing his displeasure at being pressed between two people. Bobby rolled his eyes.

"Gimme that baby, idjit." he said gruffly.

Castiel let Bobby lift the small baby into his arms, and Sam cleared his throat.

"Uh guys? Anyone have any explanation for the dead guy holding my son?" he asked.

A.J. was giggling at Bobby and yanking on his beard. Bobby grumbled gruffly at the baby, which only made him giggle harder. Gabriel was grinning a little as he watched, and he shrugged a little.

"My guess would be Dad. No idea why, but that's the only explanation I can think of. I mean, the only one that makes sense. That is Bobby Singer. The body is alive, the soul is intact…and he's clean, aura wise." Gabriel told them.

Sam gently lifted A.J. from Bobby and handed him to Gabriel. Then he wrapped his arms around Bobby and hugged him tightly, a noise suspiciously close to a sob escaping him. Bobby cleared his throat and hugged Sam back. After a moment Dean had joined the hug and the angels had small smiles on their faces as they watched. The prophet looked a question at Balthazar, but the blonde angel mouthed the word 'later.' After a minute, Bobby pulled out of the hug, eyes wet.

"Alright ladies. Enough of this. Jeez, should I get you two a bra?" Bobby grumbled.

Dean and Sam both grinned. Castiel immediately plastered himself to Dean. Bobby watched this and raised his eyebrow.

"When exactly did this happen?" he asked.

"Gabriel won the pool, Bobby." Sam told him.

"Balls!"

Gabriel grinned widely and handed the baby back to Bobby.

"That bad tempered old coot is your grandpa, Asher John." the archangel said.

"And ya can think your lucky stars I'm back kid, because if these idjits raised ya alone ya'd be nine kids of stupid by the time ya hit 10." Bobby told the baby.

Asher favored Bobby with another toothless grin and the older man's face softened.

"Ya look like your daddy kid." he said quietly.

"He is gorgeous." Gabriel agreed.

Bobby looked around now and nodded his head.

"So you managed to get the house and Salvage Yard back together. Panic room?" Bobby checked.

"Yup. Iron walls and all." Gabriel said.

"What do you remember, Bobby?" Dean asked.

Bobby thought for a moment, concentrating hard.

"Not much. Mostly I remember dodging my reaper. Other than that…there is a whole lotta blank space. Someone wanna fill me in?" Bobby asked.

Dean sighed, and they sat Bobby down. As they outlined the last year of Bobby's absence, they deliberately left out a lot of Bobby's own behavior. There didn't seem to be any point in causing him pain. Bobby was far from stupid though and he eyed Dean and Sam in annoyance.

"Out with it idjits! You were destroin' the flask, so I was turnin' wasn't I?" Bobby demanded.

Sam sighed and nodded.

"But you knew it. You asked us to take care of it. You didn't do anything horrible Bobby." Sam promised.

"Well ain't that a comfort?" Bobby said sarcastically.

"Hey, it could have been a lot worse. You could have gone vengeful and started killing people, Bobby." Dean pointed out.

Bobby sighed now and sat back on the couch. A.J. suddenly yowled in irritation. Bobby blinked in surprise and looked at the baby in his arms.

"Well what the hell bit you, kid?" he asked.

Sam chuckled and picked up the baby.

"He's hungry, Bobby." Bobby's mouth dropped open a little as Sam settled the baby into his arms and began to nurse him. It was second nature to Sam now, and he didn't think twice about what Bobby's reaction might be.

"You gotta be kidding me…" the older hunter said.

Sam blushed a little. Balthazar was clearly gearing up for his speech on human male idiocy concerning babies, birth and nursing when Dean spoke quietly.

"He had to push the kid out, Bobby. Only seems fair he get to do this part too."

Bobby blinked a little then, and looked at Sam.

"You were….?"

"Yes. I gave birth to Asher. Castiel is pregnant with Dean's daughter." Sam answered.

Bobby looked at Castiel. The angel blushed and stood up. His bump wasn't big, but it was noticeable when he pulled his clothes against his belly. Bobby's mouth dropped open.

"And that kid gets out how?" he asked.

"The same way it got in." Sam said.

"How the hell did you survive that?" Bobby demanded.

"The Nephilim has grace, Bobby. It protected Sam. He did an amazing job." Gabriel touched Sam's cheek softly as he spoke, looking proud.

"And that didn't hurt?" Bobby looked a little horrified.

"Oh, it hurts. It hurts a lot. But you forget all that the minute you see your baby." Sam told him.

Dean was stroking Castiel's belly now. The angel looked a little shy, and he was pressed close to his mate. He remembered the comment Bobby had made when he was still a ghost and braced himself for more of the same.

"Well…we gotta keep him away from fights then. Who's gonna deliver the kid?" Bobby asked. There was no hint of disapproval, or disgust out of the older hunter now.

Castiel began to snuffle again at that, and crept over to Bobby, curling up next to him and laying his head in the older hunters lap. Bobby got the panicked look again and Dean grinned at him.

"That's normal, Bobby. Cas is a little…" he paused, looking for the right word.

"Clingy?" Kevin supplied.

"Snuffly?" Gabriel piped up.

"Oh, cut it out you two. He can't help it. I wasn't exactly the picture of calm when I was pregnant." Sam reminded them. "Cas is just under a lot of stress. His grace doesn't work right now and he's pregnant. I'd like to see you morons deal with it. He needs a little extra support right now."

Dean got up and sat down next to Bobby and his mate. He combed his fingers through Cas's hair and the angel sighed.

"Uh..Cas…wouldn't ya be more comfortable on Dean's lap?" Bobby asked.

Tears filled Castiel's eyes now and he looked at Bobby, bottom lip quivering. Bobby looked more panicked again, and Dean quickly pulled his angel close.

"Cas, Bobby just isn't a cuddler, okay? He loves you, I promise. Right, Bobby?" Dean shot Bobby a look.

Bobby might have been dead a year, but that hadn't dulled his survival instinct.

"Uh..Yeah! Right. Absolutely." Bobby agreed.

"Even though I let the Leviathans out and got you killed?" Castiel asked in a small, sad voice.

Bobby let out a sigh then. The panic drained from his face and he patted Castiel's back.

"Kid, ya screwed up. But ya thought your back was against a wall. Ancient history, Cas." Bobby told him.

Castiel looked like he might hug the older hunter again, so Bobby patted his back a little more enthusiastically, hoping to stave off the cuddling.

"So..what do we plan to do about the left over Leviathans wanderin' around?" Bobby asked.

"Well, we can poison them when we can find them. The problem is finding the sons of bitches." Dean answered.

"Huh…ya know, it might be time to call in more hunters. Ya kept this quiet when there wasn't any way to off the bastards, but now that ya got one, it might be time to let the others know what's going on." Bobby pointed out.

Gabriel looked thoughtful.

"Bobby has a point. A few of the towns we've gotten to after the Leviathans left had been visited by hunters before we got there. If they had known what they were dealing with, they could have taken a few out." The archangel said.

"True enough. And now that the leviathans are wandering around out there, hunters need to know there's a new enemy to watch out for." Sam patted A.J.'s back and the baby burped loudly. Bobby and Dean both grinned at that. Sam chuckled and helped the baby settle in on the other side to finish his meal.

"Good thinking, Bobby." Dean told him.

"Good thing the smart one got brought back, or you idjits mighta been chasing your own tails till that kid graduated high school." Bobby scoffed.

Dean and Sam both rolled their eyes, but it was clear that they didn't mind Bobby's acerbic comments. Having their old friend back made his grumbling music to their ears. Gabriel was opening his mouth to make a sarcastic retort when his face changed. He was on his feet and his angelic blade was out. He placed himself in front of Sam and A.J. and the others looked at him in surprise.

"Dude, what the hell…" Dean began.

The front door opened then. Sam's mouth dropped open and Balthazar suddenly stood up, joining Gabriel in front of Sam and the baby. He gestured to Kevin to get behind him, and Dean got to his feet, pushing Castiel onto the couch next to Sam. Kevin sat down on the other side of Cas, and the angel wrapped himself around the prophet. Kevin was a little puzzled. The small dark haired woman standing in the door way didn't seem all that frightening to him.

"Kali." There was no laughter in Gabriel's voice now.

"Who is that?" Kevin whispered to Sam. The younger hunter scowled a little as he spoke.

"Gabriel's ex."

The prophet looked at Sam, shock on his face. Sam looked grim, and angry.

"Why Loki…you seem to be slumming." Kali commented.

"What do you want, Kali?" Gabriel asked, hand twitching around his blade.

"No hug, Loki? No warm reception? When I heard you were back, I made a point of visiting you. I'm a little hurt you didn't come to me." Kali said, eyeing the living room they were in with distaste.

"Well let's see…" The archangel made a show of thinking. "You tried to kill me you crazy bitch!" Gabriel pointed out.

"That was business, Loki. I said I was sorry. And I did you a service to thank you for your help with Lucifer." Kali told him.

"You mean the part where I saved your ass? That service?" Gabriel asked sarcastically.

"That would be the one. I gave you your pet hunter back. And it wasn't easy either, so a little gratitude would be nice. I would have paid my debt to you sooner, but you didn't try to release the human's spirit until now. I'll let you imagine how annoying it was to keep the spell I was using to resurrect him in a holding pattern for that long. You're welcome." Kali said.

"None of this explains why you're here." Gabriel retorted.

"I couldn't find you until now." Kali shrugged.

"Oh, I get it. You only brought Bobby back so you'd have a map to Gabriel. You didn't do it because you and your asshat friends helped get Gabe killed, you did it to try to get him back." Dean scoffed.

"Loki, why is the buffet talking?" Kali asked.

"You touch my mate and I will dissect you." Castiel was suddenly on his feet, angelic blade out, and looking more like his old self than he had for four months.

Kali rolled her eyes.

"I couldn't care less about the cockroach. I'm here to take Loki home." she stated.

"You must be joking." Gabriel sounded flat, and disbelieving.

"Oh come on, Loki. You belong with us. What do these insects have that I can't give you? You belong among the gods." Kali said.

"One of us has his son, you bitch." Sam stood up, A.J. still happily eating. Kali looked at Gabriel in shock.

"You bred with one?" she asked.

"Sam is my mate. Tred real carefully here, Kali." Gabriel warned.

The goddess looked a mix of angry and amused.

"Loki, if you want offspring, I can provide you with them. Just destroy the human and that…thing he's holding, and come home." Kali took a step toward Sam and A.J. and suddenly Gabriel was in her face. All six of his wings were out, golden and shimmering, and the air crackled with his rage.

"If you get near my mate or my son I will destroy you, and I'll make it permanent. Lucifer wasn't strong enough to do the job right when he was riding Nick, but I'm in my true vessel, and I will end you." Gabriel's voice seemed to come from all around them, and Kali looked a little alarmed as she tried to step back and couldn't. "I don't know why you're really here, Kali, and I don't really give a fuck. But if you come near ANY of my family, I will hunt you and the rest of your little clan down one by one and un-fucking-make you. Lucifer just killed your bodies. But I will see to it you're dead in a way you can't come back from. AM I CLEAR?"

Kali tried to push Gabriel back a little, and her hands met with a sparking wall of power.

"AM I CLEAR?" Gabriel repeated.

"Fine! All this fuss over a few minor-" Kali stopped talking and grabbed her throat.

"You need to learn when to shut the fuck up, Kali." Gabriel growled.

"Ehem..Kali dear, perhaps we should try this my way now."

Everyone looked over at the door, and a seemingly timid, unassuming little man stood there trying unsuccessfully to look humble. Gabriel hadn't taken his eyes off Kali, but the man in the door couldn't seem to enter the room.

"There are 3 more MINOR gods outside in the Salvage yard. If they aren't gone in the next 30 seconds I will end you both, Mercury." Gabriel stated.

"Now Loki, my old friend there is no need for-" Mercury began.

"20 seconds." Gabriel stated, cutting the deity off."

"Alright, alright." Mercury vanished from the door for a minute, and then reappeared. "They're gone."

Gabriel slowly released Kali then. There was a hint of fear behind her arrogance now, and Mercury glanced between the two of them.

"Ah…if you would just allow me to come in Loki, we could all talk nicely." Mercury said.

Gabriel looked at Balthazar, Dean and Bobby. The three men gave him a 'why not' look and Gabriel looked at Mercury.

"One wrong move…just one, and I end you." Gabriel warned.

"Of course. We have no quarrel with you, Loki. We're here to talk, that's all." Mercury simpered.

Gabriel still looked angry, but Mercury stepped into the room.

Kali backed quickly away from Gabriel then, and Mercury came forward, trying to smile at the people gathered.

"Gentlemen. Lovely to see you again. Perhaps if we could just speak to Loki alone…"

"Forget it." Sam stated. "GABRIEL is my mate, and our family. You want to talk to him; you do it in front of us."

Mercury glanced at Gabriel.

"You heard him." Gabriel said.

Mercury looked annoyed for a moment.

"If you don't like it, you know where to find the door." Gabriel stated flatly.

"No, no…it's…no problem." Mercury hastened to assure him.

A.J. interrupted the tension in the room by giving an unhappy wail. Sam kissed the small baby and tried to sooth him. Gabriel looked over at his mate and son.

"Sammy?"

"He's still hungry, Gabriel." Sam told him.

Gabriel went over then and lifted his son from Sam's arms. The fact that the archangels wings were still out was a message that was lost on no one. He radiated power, but he still cuddled his little son close and whispered something to him. A.J. whimpered and rubbed his small face against Gabriel's chest. His wings vanished then and he sat down, pulling his t-shirt up and helping A.J. get arranged as he did. Soon the baby was sucking happily and Gabriel stroked his soft puff of hair as he ate. Mercury and Kali glanced at each other and Mercury cleared his throat and sat down, pulling Kali down next to him.

"So...Loki-"

"Gabriel. My name is Gabriel." the archangel told him.

"Ah…of course. Gabriel…I think we have a mutual problem." Mercury said.

"I can't wait to hear this." Sam snorted. Gabriel leaned over and kissed Sam softly. His eyes spoke volumes, and Sam huffed a little, but fell silent. Gabriel whispered in his ear and Sam managed a small smile. "I love you too." he told the archangel.

Kali watched back and forth between the hunter and the archangel, her expression unreadable. Gabriel met her gaze and she quickly looked away. Mercury sighed a little and cleared his throat.

"As I was saying…the Leviathan's are troubling all of us. They present a serious threat to all our well- being. I would suggest that perhaps we should work together to get rid of them." Mercury said.

There was a moment of surprised silence at that. Then Dean got a sly look on his face.

"So you know how to kill them?" he asked the demi god.

"Oh uh..well…we have a few ideas." Mercury stammered.

"In other words, you have no freakin' clue." Dean snorted.

"Not as such, no." Mercury admitted. "But I'm sure we'll come up with something."

"Well, your god like powers must be on the fritz. We've already killed 8 of them." Sam told him.

"Have you? Wonderful! If you could just pass along that knowledge, we could all work together to end this problem." Mercury said.

Gabriel spoke up again.

"Forget it."

"Now Loki, be reasonable…this is in all our best interests. The leviathans can kill angels too, yes? We all want them gone, so why not work together on this?" Mercury asked.

Dean leaned over and spoke quietly into Gabriel's ear.

"The asshat might have a point Gabe. I don't like it either, but we could use the back up." he said quietly.

"Do you want them having access to your daughters blood, Dean?" Gabriel asked, equally quietly.

Dean's face changed in an instant. He looked at Mercury and Kali.

"Okay. Here's the deal. You need run time, dump borax and water on them, or take off their head. They'll heal from it, but you'll be able to get away from them. You're just gonna have to let us worry about killing them." the hunter stated.

Mercury looked happier, but Kali glowered.

"Is this some attempt to keep power from us, human?" she demanded.

"Listen to me you demi douche nozzle. We don't owe you any favors. We didn't have to give you as much intel as we just did. If you don't like being kept outta the loop, find someone who cares to bitch at, cause it ain't me." Dean retorted.

Kali looked like she would was itching to act, but Mercury kept a hand on her arm.

"No..no, your help has been invaluable. I must admit, it is a little puzzling why you take all the risk of killing them on yourself when you have willing helpers, but we're grateful for the information." he said quickly.

"Look, you tell us when you run across one, and we'll come take care of it. That's the best deal you're getting." Gabriel told them.

"Well, we appreciate your help." Mercury stood up as he spoke, pulling Kali back to her feet. "We'll just get out of your hair now. I'm sure the new…baby…keeps you very busy."

"Go, Mercury." Gabriel ordered.

The demigods left then, and Bobby sank into the couch and whistled.

"Balls. That was uncomfortable." he said.

Castiel was pale and trembling now, and Dean eased the angelic blade out of his hand.

"A little help.." the hunter said to Gabriel.

"Oh…yeah." Gabriel slid the blade into Castiel's sleeve and there was a soft glow for a moment.

"There you go, little bro. You shouldn't have done that. You could have hurt yourself." Gabriel told him gently.

"She was going to hurt Dean." Castiel whispered, trembling harder now.

"Dean, I think you should take Castiel upstairs to rest. He exhausted himself." Balthazar watched Cas, worry on his face.

"Yeah. Come on, baby. " Dean scooped Castiel up into his arms and carried him up the stairs bridal style.

Once they were gone, Kevin looked at everyone.

"Who were those people?"

"Demi god's kid. Kali and Mercury." Bobby sighed. "They're gonna be trouble, ya know that right?" Bobby was looking at Gabriel.

The archangel sighed deeply.

"Yeah, I figured. Kali can't stand to think that someone might have power she can't access. We're gonna have to keep an eye on this. Ganesh and Odin were out there too, and they're like Kali when it comes to power." Gabriel said.

"Um...wouldn't they be able to help us though? I mean, they're powerful and they want to kill off the chompers too, right?" Kevin asked.

"Yes darling. But they would have to be given a mix of our blood. Once they had that, they could use certain magic's against us later. It is not a worthwhile risk." Balthazar told the prophet.

"Oh…well, they can at least tell us when they've been sighted though. Maybe we'll find them sooner now." Kevin said hopefully.

Bobby stood up and clapped his hand on Kevin's shoulder for a minute.

"We're allowed to hope kid."

The older hunter headed into the kitchen then, and Balthazar rose from his chair and offered Kevin his hand. The prophet blushed and smiled a little as he placed his hand in the angels.

"I do believe we are almost out of food again. Why don't you and I go shopping, Prophet?" the blonde angel asked. Kevin nodded and stood up to join him when Balthazar suddenly looked at Gabriel. It was clear some sort of communication was going on between them and Balthazar looked at Kevin again. "Why don't we take Asher with us. The child could use a bit of fresh air I'm sure."

Kevin looked surprised, but he grinned. He loved spending time with A.J.

"Sure. You want to come with Uncle Kevin and Uncle Balthazar, buddy?" the prophet asked the baby in Gabriel's arms. Asher cooed in response, and Gabriel shot Balthazar a grateful look and handed the baby to Kevin.

"Well, I think A.J. has spoken." Gabriel said.

Sam stood then and kissed the baby's forehead, then headed up the stairs. Balthazar watched him go then looked at Gabriel.

"Good luck."

Gabriel huffed out a small, half- hearted laugh and headed up the stairs.

Sam paced back and forth in the small room he shared with Gabriel. He knew Gabriel had a past. It was impossible NOT to know that. The archangel was about as far from virginal as a person could get. But seeing Kali eyeing Gabriel with something akin to possessiveness in her eyes…it made Sam crazy. He suspected that the archangel would find it vastly amusing if he knew that, so Sam just retreated the first chance he got. The truth was, the hunter couldn't help wondering if Gabriel ever regretted choosing to mate with him. What did he have to offer? He was a former addict…he was in the pit for a year…he was Lucifer's true vessel for God's sake. And he was huge. He was an overgrown addict who said yes to Satan. Sam sat down on the bed and dropped his face into his hands. He jumped a little when a hand stroked his hair.

"Easy, Sammy. It's just me." Gabriel said softly.

Sam didn't reply. The archangel frowned a little. He had expected to come up here and find a possessive, angry Sam. But he could feel the uncertainty rolling off his mate. Gabriel straddled Sam's lap and tilted the hunter's chin up.

"Hey, kiddo…talk to me."

Sam looked at the archangel and swallowed a little.

"Do you ever miss her?" Sam asked.

Gabriel blinked in surprise.

"Kali? Are you kidding me?" Gabriel looked surprised as he spoke.

The expression on Sam's face clearly said he wasn't joking, and the archangel leaned in to kiss him softly. When it ended, Gabriel stroked Sam's cheek.

"Sammy, where the heck did that come from? I love you. I never loved her. She's blood thirsty and vicious. You're my mate. You're the father of my son." Gabriel reminded him.

"I drank demon blood, Gabriel. I was Satan's bunkmate. I just…" Sam paused.

Gabriel eyed Sam then. This was not his mate's typical behavior. The archangel laid two fingers to Sam's forehead and concentrated. Then he scowled, and cursed.

"That bitch…Sammy, just relax, kiddo."

Sam looked puzzled, until Gabriel whispered something in Enochian. Then he shook his head a little and looked at his mate.

"What did that bitch do?" Sam demanded.

The younger hunter felt like a fog of guilt and uncertainty had been lifted. While Kali had been present, he'd felt inadequate and insignificant. All he could think about was how much he must be holding Gabriel back.

"It's an old trick she liked to pull. She'd take all the things a person worried about subconsciously and make them into an obsession they couldn't escape from. They'd wind up killing themselves to get away from it. The next time I see her I am going to reduce her to a pile of ash." Gabriel stated grimly.

"So what…she hoped I'd wind up offing myself and she could step in and 'comfort' you?" Sam asked.

"She had to realize I would recognize her stupid tricks. But she might have hoped you'd be too far gone by the time I did." Gabriel told him. "My guess would be she's just pissed at being replaced and she wanted to make me suffer."

Sam scowled a little then and eyed the archangel.

"What?" Gabriel asked.

"I don't like the way she looked at you." Sam said.

"I can't really control how she looks at me Sammy." Gabriel pointed out.

"No…but I can make sure you're so fucked out the next time she sees you she doesn't ever forget who you belong to." Sam growled.

Gabriel blinked a little. He grinned at the younger hunter.

"Why Sammy…the way you sweet talk." the archangel snapped his fingers and their clothes vanished.

Sam suddenly pinned Gabriel to the bed.

"You haven't heard anything yet."

Gabriel could have easily taken control from his mate and they both knew it. But he let Sam have his way. Gabriel figured after meeting up with one of his worst ex's Sam had earned a little dominate behavior. The younger hunter had attached his mouth to Gabriel's neck and was doing his best to leave a mark that would be impossible to hide. The archangel knew he could heal it in a blink, but he was also fairly sure that seeing it would make his Sammy both horny and happy, so there was nothing on earth that would make him erase it. Gabriel stroked his hands down Sam's broad back as he moved on to Gabriel's collar bones, and then down his chest. Sam glanced up when he reached Gabriel's straining, wet, cock and the archangel was grinning at him.

"You can suck on that too, Sammy. I don't mind a bit."

Sam gave a huff of laughter and just looked at Gabriel for a moment.

"I love you." the hunter said quietly.

"Sammy, I love you too." Gabriel told him. Before he could elaborate on the sentiment, Sam had closed his mouth over the archangel's tip and was sucking hard. Gabriel fell back with a moan and his eyes shut as a wave of pleasure washed over him. Soon Sam had him panting and he pulled the younger man up so he could kiss him. "Okay Sammy, you really need to ride me. Like right now."

Sam grinned at Gabriel and raised an eyebrow.

"Like immediately?" the hunter teased.

"One of us is getting fucked into the mattress kiddo. You have about 30 seconds to make it me, or it is gonna be you." The archangel informed him.

Sam's breath caught a little at that, and he swung one long leg over Gabriel's hip. He struggled to find the right angle for a moment, until the archangel helped him, and Sam sank down with a moan, impaling himself on his mate. Gabriel groaned something in Enochian and Sam began to rise and fall. Gabriel dug his fingers into the hunter's hips and held on, trying to stop himself from forcing Sam to go faster. Soon Sam was speeding up though and his head had fallen back as his toes curled from the sensations running through him. He grabbed one of Gabriel's hands and pulled it to his cock.

"Gabriel…make me come…please…" Sam panted out.

The archangel gave a groan of relief and started to stroke and tug on his mate. Sam's entire body seized up for a moment, then he covered Gabriel's chest with his release, back arched and crying out his name as he shook and shuddered. Gabriel's wings burst out with a flash a light and he poured into the hunter, the sight of Sam's orgasm sending his right over the edge.

Sam collapsed onto Gabriel then, and the angel held him close with a sigh. Once they were breathing normally, the archangel tilted the hunters chin up so they could look into each other's eyes. Gabriel grinned at Sam.

"I don't think I'm quite fucked out yet, Sammy."

Sam laughed and kissed his angel, then whispered to him.

"Good. Neither am I…"

A/N: Yeah, I know. Sam and Gabe smut. For shame. The next chapter is more about Cas and Dean. And to the idiot who left a bitchy review but didn't have the balls to do it under their account so I could respond…two words. Fuck you. If you don't have the courtesy to comment so I can respond, then your opinion can, will and has been disregarded and deleted. Douche. Complaints are fine, but if you're gonna bitch, you better damn well make sure I can respond.

And for the people who have left polite reviews…tummy touches for you.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N To all my lovelies who reviewed: Do it on your account so I can thank you, sillies. Daddy gives cookies as well as bitching. Having said that…

Pregnant mama stuck on bed rest: You just look that awful man in the eye and keep repeating, "_You _did this to me." Repeat until he is your helpless slave or the panicked look stops being funny. And now, to business…

"Baby, trust me. I don't think you wanna wear your belly shirt at a meeting full of hunters." Dean was stroking Castiel's hair and looking worried.

Bobby had put word out carefully. First that he was back, then that he had news the hunting community needed to hear. Both pieces of information had gotten a response and 5 of Bobby's hunter comrades were showing up soon. It didn't sound like much, but Bobby, Sam and Dean assured the group that it was better than they could have hoped. Each hunter had a group of hunters they worked with when it became necessary to fight side by side. Hunter courtesy dictated that if a hunter within that small group got a piece of life saving news, he passed it on to his compatriots. So like a pebble hitting a pond, the ripples would flow outward and spread. Word had gone out 2 months ago, and now the meeting was planned.

Castiel was 6 months pregnant. He didn't have any of the body image issues Sam had suffered through. Angel's looked at pregnancy as a miraculous possibility that any sane being would happily embrace. Castiel loved his pregnant body. He wore clothes that accentuated the curve of his belly and drew attention to his gentle swell. His favorite shirt was a t-shirt Kevin bought him that had the words, "Bun In The Oven" printed on it with an arrow pointing down. It was tight, and his tummy stuck out of it. The angel would wear shorts tucked under his belly with the shirt and Dean would growl and follow him around all day sneaking kisses when he was dressed like that. It was his favorite outfit, and whenever it was clean, it was on the angel's body.

And it was clean today. Dean could just imagine the reaction the hunters would have when they saw his angel in it. Dean loved how Castiel looked, and he loved how happy his mate was. He knew though, that a few badly placed words from the visiting hunters could hurt Castiel badly and suck the joy right out of him.

"I…I thought you liked my belly shirt." Castiel looked at Dean, eyes wet and sad.

Dean frowned and pulled him closer.

"Cas, I love how you look in that shirt. I love how you look in anything. But the hunters that are coming? Baby, they aren't ready to see a pregnant guy. And if one of them makes you cry, I'll havta kill him. Then Bobby'll get mad, he'll call me idjit, you'll get mad at Bobby, A.J. will cry cause of all the yelling…" Dean grinned a little as he spoke and Castiel huffed out a little laugh.

"Really? Th..that's the only reason?" Castiel said wiping his eyes.

"Baby, the only thing I like better that you in that outfit is you in nothing at all. Okay?" Dean told him, tilting the angel's face so they were eye to eye.

Castiel flushed happily at that and climbed into Dean's lap. The hunter stroked his back for a few moments until Cas sat up and looked at him, worry on his face.

"But Dean, there's no way to hide my belly. She's a big girl." The angel reminded him.

"Don't worry about it baby. Just wear one of my shirts. We just won't draw attention to the baby bump, okay?" Dean assured him.

Castiel looked unhappy, but nodded in agreement. Dean watched his mate's unhappy face as he looked through the bigger man's shirts and frowned.

"Cas, I have an idea. You put on your t-shirt and shorts, then just put the shirt over it. As soon as the hunters are gone you can take the other stuff off, okay?" Dean instructed.

Castiel lit up. He hugged Dean tightly and sighed.

"That sounds good."

"Awesome. Get dressed baby. I have pizza downstairs for you." Dean told him.

"Ooo…cheeseburger, pineapple and pickle?" Cas checked.

Dean shuddered. His angel's cravings were gonna be the death of him.

"Yeah, just like you like it." the hunter promised.

Castiel dressed quickly then and the two men went downstairs together. As they entered the kitchen, Gabriel looked up from spooning applesauce into A.J.'s mouth. Bobby was watching the baby eat and chuckling till he saw Castiel.

"What are you wearin' Cas?" Bobby asked, voice incredulous. "You're gonna roast in that!"

"Bobby, I don't want some smart ass making comments about him." Dean told the older hunter.

Bobby rolled his eyes.

"Idjit. He's got nothin' to hide. If they start, one punch should be enough to shut them up. Cas is carryin' a kid that's helpin' save all our asses. Other hunters got a problem with that screw 'em." Bobby stated.

"Besides, one wrong word and I'll smite their asses." Gabriel said cheerfully.

Castiel looked hopefully at Dean. Dean sighed and grinned a little.

"Go ahead then baby. You know I just want to protect you right?" Dean told him.

Castiel was scrambling out of the baggy shirt and jeans already.

"I know, Dean. I'll be fine." Castiel promised, kicking the pants off.

Gabriel chuckled a little as Dean picked up the discarded clothes.

"I see little brother wasn't planning on going for the conservative look for long." the archangel observed.

"I don't like all those clothes. They're very uncomfortable." Castiel explained, sitting down next to A.J.'s highchair.

Sam came in then and grinned a little at Castiel's outfit.

"Dressing up for the hunter's Cas?" he asked.

"This is comfortable." Castiel told him.

"Hey, you don't have to tell me. I wore sweats and a wife beater for the last month when I was pregnant. When you've got a kid coming you get to wear whatever you want." Sam said.

"MEEK!"

Everyone jumped a little and turned to look at 7 month old A.J. Lately he'd found out that words were helpful in getting his demands met. Gabriel assured them that it was common for a Nelphilim his age to be verbalizing. And verbalize the baby did.

"Inside voice, A.J." Sam instructed gently.

"I MEEK! NOUCH DA!" A.J. responded.

Gabriel chuckled as he lifted the baby out of his highchair and grinned ruefully at Sam.

"I think we'll have to keep working on the volume thing, Sammy. Here kid…" Gabriel arranged the baby and lifted his shirt so he could get at the milk and nurse like he'd demanded. Soon A.J. was sucking loudly and Sam shook his head.

"That little boy does everything loudly." he chuckled.

"Gee, where'd that trait come from?" Dean snarked, looking at Gabriel.

"Eh, bite me, Dean-O" Gabriel said.

Castiel was stuffing pizza into his mouth and giggled at Gabriel's remark. Dean looked over him.

"Comment, Cas?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow and grinning.

The angel's blue eyes twinkled and he just took another bite of pizza.

"Dear Father…what is that revolting concoction, Castiel?" Balthazar came in with Kevin. For the last 2 months the prophet and the angel were rarely apart. And when they were together they were hand in hand, in one another's lap, or, as Dean liked to put it, attached at the tongue.

"Chheseesbrgr pnpple pckle.." Castiel mumbled around his mouthful.

Balthazar looked horrified.

"That is even worse than the time you mixed caviar and salami." he shuddered.

Kevin sat down, and peeked at the pizza. He grinned at Castiel, then pulled Balthazar into his lap.

"At least Dean won't burn off his taste buds with the pizza, right Cas?" the prophet asked.

Castiel pointed at Kevin and nodded, mouth full. Then he eyed his pizza and looked thoughtful. Gabriel sighed and snapped his fingers. A small can appeared and Dean gagged as Castiel dumped caviar onto his pizza. Kevin's mouth dropped open, and even Sam shuddered. Bobby shook his head and Balthazar swooned dramatically.

"Hold me, Kevin…I'm being tortured." The blonde angel moaned.

Kevin snickered and patted Balthazar's back.

"Idjits." Bobby stated.

There was a knock at the door then, and Bobby, Dean and Sam all stood up at once. The brothers were nervous about this meeting. They'd encountered hunters in the past who counted any being that wasn't human as monster, and there had been hours of "discussion" about how it would be handled if any of those types of hunters came around. No one in their group wanted to move against a fellow hunter, but they were certainly not going to allow their children to be hurt. Gabriel had put a stop to all speculation by stating firmly that the first person to move against any member of his family would be smited back to the Stone Age. Now the moment was here though, and Dean found himself with an armful of blue eyed angel, peering at him with worry on his face. Bobby went and answered the door while Dean stroked Castiel's cheek.

"You got nothing to worry about Cas. I'll keep you safe, I promise." Dean said softly.

"Dean, what if they"- the hunter cut him off with a kiss.

"No if's baby. I WILL keep you safe." Dean repeated.

Castiel sighed and wrapped his arms around Dean.

Bobby walked into the kitchen then, leading five men of various ages and scruffiness. The men's eyes went to straight to Dean and Castiel, who were still cuddled close, then to Balthazar and Kevin, who still had the blonde angel in his lap.

"Well just don't stand there idjits! Let's get to the living room and get this done." Bobby ordered gruffly.

Dean gently untangled himself from Castiel and pushed the pizza in front of the angel.

"You stay here with Kevin and A.J., okay?" the hunter said softly.

Castiel nodded, and Kevin scooted closer to him once Balthazar rose to his feet. Dean, Sam, Balthazar and Gabriel headed out into the living room and settled in to speak to the men eyeing them. One of the older hunter's was staring at Gabriel with a look of concentration on his face. Gabriel gave a small internal sigh; he was afraid this would happen. The scruffy hunter suddenly rose to his feet, and pulled a stake out of his coat.

"You! You're that goddamned Trickster! I killed you already!" he roared. The man launched at Gabriel and Sam threw himself in front of his mate without a second thought.

Gabriel was yelling at the hunter and trying to move Sam. The archangel was in a full blown panic as he saw the stake coming towards his hunter's chest. Bobby was launching himself at the other hunter, trying to stop him. Dean was pulling his gun from where it was tucked in his waistband. Only Balthazar stayed calm. The blonde angel gestured, and the hunter holding the stake was suddenly pinned to a wall, and the stake was at Sam's feet.

"Sammy? Sam, Father help me, did he.." Gabriel was running his hands all over Sam's body, searching for injury. Sam drew the smaller archangel close and held him tightly.

"I'm fine, Gabriel. I saw that stake and lost my head. Kiss me." Sam requested.

Gabriel bent the hunter back and kissed him till Sam whimpered. Balthazar, Dean and Bobby were eyeing the 5 hunters who had all risen to their feet. One of them was still pinned to a wall, and the other four seemed to be considering their chances in a fight.

"Hey! Love birds! A little help?" Bobby requested.

Gabriel sat Sam back on his feet then and his back erupted with six golden wings as he stalked toward the pinned hunter.

"Crap.." Dean hurried toward Gabriel, Sam on his heels. The pinned hunter was staring at Gabriel with an expression of panic on his face. The air was crackling with power and Gabriel suddenly seemed about 5 feet taller than he really was.

"Gabe, you do this and every hunter on earth is gonna be after us." Dean said. He wisely decided not to touch the enraged archangel.

Sam stood in front of Gabriel and placed a hand on his cheek. A little part of him chuckled inwardly. This was twice now that his mate had displayed his temper in protection of his mate. It might make him the girl in the relationship, but Sam found it to be about the sexiest thing he had ever seen.

"Gabriel."

The archangel's eyes dropped to Sam.

"He could have killed you." Gabriel told him. "This is twice now, Samuel. Twice. I have had enough." Gabriel's voice broke a little.

"I know love. I saw you die, remember? This won't fix it though. It was a misunderstanding. Let him go." Sam said gently.

Gabriel kept his eyes on Sam as he let his hand drop to his side. Bobby nudged Balthazar and the blonde angel let the hunter drop. Sam wrapped his arms around the archangel and rested their foreheads together as Dean quickly pulled the hunter out of Gabriel's direct line of sight.

"Well that was nicely played, ya idjit!" Bobby smacked the other hunter on the back of the head.

"Hey! I killed that damn…whatever he is! Now I find him alive and well and getting protection from another hunter! What the hell am I supposed to think Bobby?" the hunter was eyeing Balthazar and Gabriel with trepidation and clearly looking for a clear path to the door.

"He's an archangel ya moron. He don't need my protection, Fred. He can take care of himself. And ya just about killed his mate. Do ya ever engage yer brain before ya pull a weapon?" Bobby asked sarcastically.

"He's a damned Trickster, Bobby! I don't know what that thing is tellin' ya, but-" Fred was cut off by Balthazar's snort of derision.

"He is an angel you bloody fool. The Trickster was simply a persona." the blonde angel informed him.

"And why should we believe you?" the hunter demanded.

Balthazar looked dangerously annoyed now. He narrowed his eyes and silvery white wings sprouted from his back.

"Are you calling me a liar, mud monkey?" the blonde angel asked in a conversational tone.

"How do I know ya ain't like him?" Fred pointed to where Sam still stood wrapped in Gabriel's arms.

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone jumped and looked over at Dean. The hunter pointed at Fred and the other hunters.

"You five either sit your asses down or get out. Gabriel is an angel. So is Balthazar. I couldn't give a fuck if you believe me or not. We have news that could save your lives so either listen or leave. I am through fooling around." Dean exploded.

Bobby was twitching with poorly suppressed mirth as he pointed to the couch. The hunters glanced at each other, but sat down. Balthazar and Gabriel's wings both settled back into their grace, vanishing from the human's sight and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Can we do this now?" he asked.

Before anyone could reply, Castiel crept out and wrapped himself around Dean. The hunter's stared at him in shock. This was the first good look they had gotten of his swollen tummy.

"I heard yelling. Why is there yelling?" he asked Dean.

Kevin hurried out; carrying A.J. who squealed at the sight of his father's and flapped his tiny wings in excitement.

"Sorry, I tried to stop him, but the yelling upset him." the prophet explained.

Dean sighed and held Castiel close as he spoke.

"Don't worry about it. Everyone just sit down and shut up. I am only explaining this once so keep the fuck up." he ordered.

Of course he was wrong. The explanation was repeated 3 times before the 5 other hunters sat back, shock on their faces. Fred was the first to speak. He stood up and stepped close to Bobby.

"That's the biggest load of horse shit I ever heard. Ya wanna let monsters into your house, that's your business. But if I see any of 'em out of this house, they're fair game. Don't contact me again Singer." The scruffy hunter stormed out then. Gabriel's eyes glowed for a minute, but Sam laid a hand on his arm.

"Don't Gabriel." he said quietly.

Cas was snuffling in Dean's lap now, and had hidden his face in the hunter's neck. Dean stroked his back gently and looked tired.

"Alright, so what about you idjits?" Bobby demanded.

They glanced at each other again. One of them finally spoke, looking thoughtful.

"Well, I have to believe the evidence of my eyes. I've seen two towns now that had attacks exactly like you've described. And I do recognize wings when I see them." the hunter grinned a little as he glanced over at A.J. who was now laying on Sam's shoulder, snoring softly as he slept, his tiny down covered wings curled over his back.

Bobby looked relieved.

"Glad to see ya still got some sense, Mike. Like we said, ain't much ya can do against the bastards beyond the blood mix or borax. But if we can find out where they are before they can leave…" he paused at the look on Mikes' face.

"Bobby, I don't know if I would hand that blood mix out to anyone, whether you trust them or not. If they mislaid it, or it got stolen…think about the damage a witch or a demon or a mage could do to you all if they got their hands on it." Mike pointed out. "I think your best bet is to spread word out to the hunters and have them contact you the minute they see any sign of a leviathan attack. How fast can you guys get to a town if they're there?"

"Within a moment." Balthazar answered.

Bobby sighed.

"Yeah, I was afraid of that too. I ain't plannin' on handing the blood mix out. But at least we can spread word on how to slow the bastards down." Bobby agreed.

The other hunters rose to their feet then, and good byes were exchanged as four of them left. Mike stayed behind for a moment and looked at the small group.

"I'll put word out. But Fred has a lot of clout in the community. You might want to watch your backs." Mike warned.

"Yeah, we figured. Thanks, Mike." Bobby clapped the hunter on the back and escorted him out of the house.

Gabriel didn't say a word. He just wrapped his arms around Sam and A.J. and the three of them vanished in a flutter of wings. Balthazar sighed and stood slowly, taking Kevin's hand.

"Well, wasn't that fun. Come along prophet. I need to unwind."

Kevin grinned and followed Balthazar up the stairs.

Dean stroked Castiel's hair and kissed his temple.

"Baby?" the hunter spoke quietly.

"Mmmm?" Castiel didn't move his face as he responded.

"You still hungry?" Dean asked.

"Hmmm -mmmm." Castiel denied.

"You wanna go upstairs and lay down?" Dean asked.

There was a pause.

"I want to make love." Castiel told him.

Dean grinned a little. Bless those hormones.

"Sounds good to me, baby."

The months following the meeting with the hunters were frustrating for the small group as Bobby kept his ear to the ground. The hunting community seemed to be split down the middle. Some of them sided with Bobby and company. Bobby and Mike were respected hunters, not to mention Dean and Sam. Their word was enough. Besides which, some of the hunters had seen what Bobby and Dean had described with their own eyes. It was hard to argue with the proof.

But there were also those who sided with Fred. Bobby was warned by several hunters that Fred was putting word out that they could no longer be trusted. He was telling anyone who would listen that Bobby Singer and the Winchester boys had taken up with monster's and were fair game for any hunter that ran across them. Very few hunters wanted to tangle with any of the three men though, so no one had tried anything. But it was still frustrating. The question of who could be trusted loomed over all their heads.

Dean tried very hard to ignore all of this. He kept close watch on his angel and kept Castiel near him at all times. The blue eyed angel was struggling with being stuck at home, but everyone agreed; Castiel was a target to Leviathans, demons, certain angels, and God only knew which hunter's. Until the baby was born, home was where he would stay. And since his grace was almost entirely defunct now, there was very little he could do about it. He could complain though. And he did. Loudly.

"I want to go too."

Castiel was glaring at Dean. His arms were crossed above his impressive 8 and half month pregnant belly and he had a mulish look on his face.

"I know you do, Cas. But it isn't safe. Besides, flying makes you puke, remember?" Dean reminded him.

Balthazar and Kevin were heading out to grab some groceries with Bobby. Castiel insisted that he wanted to tag along. He was bored, his back hurt, and he wanted to get out of the house.

"Cas, the baby clothes are all washed and ready to go now. Why don't you and I sit down and start folding them?" Sam suggested. He felt for Castiel, he truly did. He agreed completely that the pregnant angel had to be kept in the house, but he did sympathize.

Cas's blue eyes filled.

"I..don't…want…to…fold…clothes…I need…to get…out of…this…house…" Castiel's bottom lip trembled as he spoke and Dean groaned a little. He actually preferred screaming to crying. The screaming didn't break his heart the way the tears did.

"Hey, little bro…how about you and I go for a walk today? We'll go tromp around the woods a little, okay?" Gabriel wrapped an arm around Castiel and wiped his cheeks dry.

"I..don't…want….to go to the…woods…I always…go there…" Castiel snuffled.

"Cas, it just isn't safe for you to go with Balthazar and Kevin. I know how bored you are but-" Dean saw the look on Castiel's face when he said that and red flag went off in his head. The hunter realized he'd just made a mistake. He just wasn't sure which one. Judging by Cas's expression, he was about to find out.

"_YOU_ DO _NOT_ KNOW HOW BORED I AM! _YOU_ CAN GO ANYWHERE YOU WANT! _YOU_ _DID_ _THIS_ _TO_ _ME_!" Castiel's yelling ended in a wail.

Everyone hurried over then and tried to comfort Castiel as he sobbed. After a few minutes of this Gabriel and Balthazar suddenly looked up. Gabriel vanished in a flurry of feathers. Dean didn't stop to ask what was happening. He just hefted his very pregnant angel into his arms and hurried toward the basement door to get him into the panic room. Before he could make it downstairs, however, Gabriel was back with a pink cheeked, smiling blonde woman with long braids and a man who couldn't be more than 4 feet feet tall, if even that.

"It's okay everyone. It's just Fáfnir and Freyja. They're old friends of mine." Gabriel looked genuinely enthused by the presence of the two people with him and Bobby cleared his throat.

"As in Freyja and Fáfnir the goddess and god?" he checked.

Freyja waved a hand and tried to look modest.

"Demi goddess, dear. Truth in advertising and all." She held out a hand to Bobby and he stared at it for a moment before he realized what she was waiting for. He kissed her knuckles and she giggled. "I do love a man with a beard." She confided to the hunter. Bobby grinned and blushed a little.

Dean sat Castiel on his feet and looked at Gabriel, making a mental note that there wasn't enough brain bleach on earth to erase the sight of Bobby blushing.

"So why are your old pals showing up now?" Dean asked. "I thought you put a hit out on the next ones that showed up?"

"Only some of them. These are old friends." Gabriel assured him.

Sam was holding A.J. and looking a little uncomfortably at the tiny man who stood next to Gabriel. He was staring at the hunter and the baby.

"Something?" Sam finally snapped.

Fáfnir looked at Gabriel now.

"How many kids do you have, anyhow?" he demanded.

Sam raised an eyebrow and looked at Gabriel too.

"I have a few. Can we talk about this later?" Gabriel asked.

"Oh yes." Sam assured him.

Gabriel sighed and Fáfnir grinned at him.

"Now we're even Loki." he said.

"Fantastic." Gabriel snarked. "So why are you two here anyhow? Last time I saw you Odin was screaming about the whole otter in his plumbing system incident."

"A total misunderstanding." Fáfnir said, looking uncomfortable.

"It's about Kali, Loki dear." Freyja told him.

"Shit. Alright, I have a feeling I wanna sit down for this." Gabriel moaned.

Everyone settled into chairs and couches, and Sam placed A.J. in his playpen. The baby wailed in indignation and reached for Gabriel.

"No! Me too!" he cried, wings fluttering. The little boy was 10 months old now, and his verbal skills were inconveniently impressive.

"Not right now, A.J. You play with your toys." Gabriel told him.

A.J. glared at his fathers and plopped down on his bottom. A small offended voice was heard floating from the playpen.

"I gonna trow a fit."

Freyja burst into laughter and looked at Gabriel.

"Well, we certainly know who his father is. And who is the lucky mommy?" she asked.

"This is my mate, Sam. He's the uh…mom." Gabriel grinned a little at Sam.

"That never stops being funny." Sam said drily.

Fáfnir looked Sam up and down and nodded a little.

"Well, you look like someone who can look after themselves. That's gonna come in handy." he sighed.

"Why? What the hell is going on?" Gabriel asked, serious now.

"I WAN OUT! I WAN TALK TOO! WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" A.J. kept his promise about the fit before Freyja or Fáfnir could answer Gabriel's question. Bobby hurried over to the play pen and picked up the howling baby.

"You want grandpa to put you to bed?" he asked firmly.

"Noooo…" A.J. snuffled and gave Bobby his best puppy eyes.

"Then sit there and play with your toys, boy. You hear me?" Bobby ordered.

"I cwy…" A.J. warned.

"Then I plant your feathered fanny in your crib." Bobby replied.

A.J.'s bottom lip trembled but he nodded. Bobby sat him back down in his playpen, and Castiel leaned over to stroke the baby's hair. Freyja made eyes at Bobby again.

"I love a forceful man." she told him.

Bobby was blushing again and looking for an intelligent reply when Dean exploded.

"HELLO! Someone want to tell us what the hell is going on?" the hunter asked.

"Who's the moody human?" Freyja asked.

"Sam's brother, Dean." Bobby replied.

Sam could see his older brother was about to lose any patience he had left and he shared his older sibling's sentiments.

"Dean has a point. I'm assuming this isn't a social call." Sam hinted.

Freyja sighed a little.

"No, you're right. It's Kali, Loki." She turned to look at Gabriel. "She's going on and on about how you've betrayed the gods and we all need to take action."

"No one's really listening; I mean, you know Kali, if she can find a reason to be a pain in the ass she'll use it. Why you ever knocked boots with that crazy broad is beyond me, Loki." Fáfnir added.

"But she's plotting something. That much is clear. No one is quite sure what, but I'm sure Baldr is in on it. He never had much use for Loki." Freyja said.

"Damn it all. This is just not a problem I need right now. I should have ended her when I had the chance." Gabriel complained.

"Well, she can't pass the new wards, right?" Bobby checked.

"No, those are quite good by the way." Freyja answered.

"Then for right now, I vote we not waste any time on her. We got bigger fish to fry." Bobby said.

"Any chance she'll get over this and move on?" Dean asked.

"It could happen. If someone else pisses her off more than Loki has." Fáfnir shrugged.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." Freyja told them. "And Kali is pretty upset about Loki choosing a human over her."

"She tried to kill him!" Sam objected, jumping to his feet to pace in frustration. Gabriel got up and went to Sam, pulling him close.

"Don't let her get to you, kiddo. I will deal with Kali." he said softly.

"Castiel…are you alright?" Balthazar was looking over at his brother. Castiel had been quietly stroking his nephews little caramel colored puff during the discussion, and looking unhappy. Kevin had noticed that the blue eyed angel was holding his belly, and sniffling. He nudged Balthazar and surreptitiously pointed.

Everyone turned to look at Castiel. He looked up and tears trickled down his cheeks.

"My stomach hurts." he admitted.

Dean, Balthazar and Freyja all hurried over. Balthazar looked at her for a minute.

"I am a goddess of fertility." she pointed out.

Balthazar conceded that point with a nod and placed a hand on Castiel's cheek.

"Where does it hurt, brother?" he asked.

Castiel waved his hands over the bottom half of his belly.

"My back hurts too." he added. Pain was a concept angels had no fear of. They were soldiers after all, and pain was inevitable on the battle field. But right now, Castiel's grace was useless to him, and this was unlike anything he had ever felt. The blue eyed angel was trying not to give in to the urge to panic.

Sam hurried over then and knelt next to his brother's mate.

"Does it come and go, Cas?" Sam asked.

Castiel nodded.

"For how long now, dear?" Freyja asked.

"About an hour. But it hurts more now." Castiel told them.

"That sounds like show time." Gabriel lifted Castiel gently and headed to the stairs.

"But she isn't due for two more weeks!" Castiel protested.

"That's alright, Castiel. Two weeks is nothing to worry over. Try to stay calm." Balthazar instructed as he, Freyja and Gabriel hurried up the stairs.

Sam was on their heels until he realized Dean wasn't with them. He turned and saw his brother standing next to Castiel's empty chair, looking white.

"Dean?"

"I…he…it's time." Dean told him.

Sam sighed.

"Yes Dean. It's time. Castiel is going to need you." Sam reminded him.

"Sammy…it's gonna hurt, isn't it?" Dean actually looked close to tears now and Sam sighed again. He went and hugged his older brother.

"Yes, it's going to hurt a lot. He's going to think he can't possibly do it. He needs you there to remind him that he can Dean." Sam said quietly.

That seemed to shake Dean out of his panic. He nodded at Sam and the two of them hurried up the stairs.

Fáfnir looked at Bobby and Kevin now.

"Well gents, I think this is our cue to wait. Got any booze?" he asked.

Bobby nodded and retrieved a bottle of whiskey.

When Dean and Sam got upstairs, Balthazar and Gabriel were helping Castiel get undressed and changed into the same kind of gown Sam had worn to give birth to Asher. The blue eyed angel was snuffling and clinging to Gabriel.

"D..don't leave me..a..alone.." Castiel was whimpering to his older brother.

"Never, kiddo." Gabriel promised, hugging Castiel and stroking his back.

"Where's Dean? I need Dean." Castiel said.

"Right here, baby." Dean told him, hurrying over and pulling Castiel close.

"Dean, it hurts." Castiel whimpered.

"Yeah, but you're tough, baby. You'll be fine." Dean promised.

"Alright, why don't we get Castiel comfortable." Balthazar instructed.

Gabriel and Dean helped Castiel get into bed and Sam knelt on the bed next to the angel.

"Cas, lay on your side. It's more comfortable." Sam told him, tucking a pillow under the pregnant man's belly as Dean gently rolled him over. Sam had been worrying about the birth since they found out Castiel was going to have a baby. Sam had expected the absolute worst when he was pregnant and it was time to give birth. And he was human, so he didn't have the rigid control an angel was used to having when it came to their vessels and their grace. He could only imagine how scared Castiel must be. Not only was his body doing things he had no control over, his grace was unavailable to help him deal with it.

"Don't leave me.." Castiel pled, looking at Sam with big, wet eyes.

"Never happen, Cas. I'll be here the whole time." Sam promised.

Gabriel reached over then and covered Sam's hands with his for a moment. They glowed and Sam looked at his mate as he proceeded to do the same to Dean.

"This'll make sure he can hold your hands without crushing them. You'll thank me later." Gabriel grinned a little.

"I believe you." Sam smiled back and settled on the bed next to Castiel's head. The blue eyed angel was watching Freyja and looking unhappy.

"What is it Cas?" Dean asked, stroking the angel's hair as he settled behind him and spooned him close.

"I.._her_...I just want you and Sam and Gabriel and Balthazar.." Cas whispered.

Gabriel looked at the Norse demigoddess. She grinned a little and sighed.

"I had to try, Loki. It's something I've never seen before." she told him.

Gabriel grinned back.

"Sorry, Frey. You heard the little mother." he told her.

She chuckled, patted Castiel's leg, and left the room. Castiel relaxed a little more then and Dean rubbed his back and sprinkled kisses over the back of his neck. When Castiel started to whimper and moan in pain, Sam knelt in front of him.

"Cas, breathe slowly and stay relaxed. It's worse if you tense up." Sam reached down stroked Castiel's belly gently. The angel nodded and clutched Gabriel's hand as the pain built and peaked.

The next several hours passed extremely slowly. Sam watched the clock and frowned. This was taking even longer than it had for him. Castiel had gotten tired of lying in the bed and had paced around the house, stopping to breathe and whimper with each contraction. Now he was curled up on the same couch Sam had labored on and was sleeping between pains. The demigod and goddess had stayed, and Freyja spoke quietly to Balthazar now.

"Does it always take so long for an angel to give birth?" she asked softly.

"It can. I've seen Nephilim births take a few days." Balthazar answered, concern on his face.

"Understand I am not criticizing the little angel…but I don't think he can take days of this." Freyja observed.

"He can't." Balthazar stated.

Castiel suddenly woke with a jerk and started to sob as he reached for Dean.

"I'm here, baby…breathe, breathe Cas.." Dean told him. The hunter felt sick. This was taking forever and Castiel was getting more and more exhausted. His water still hadn't broken and Dean was starting to feel panic close over him.

Sam hurried over when he heard Castiel start to cry, handing A.J. to Bobby as he moved. He took the blue eyed angel's hand in one of his and rubbed his belly gently.

"It's alright Cas…keep breathing…it's gonna to be okay.." Sam said softly. He looked over Castiel at Gabriel. The archangel was spooning his little brother on the couch and he looked grim and worried.

When the pain ended, Castiel looked at Dean. He had dark circles under his blue eyes and his hair stuck to his sweat dampened forehead.

"Dean…I'm going to die, aren't I?" he whispered.

Dean choked and kissed Castiel softly.

"Hell no. You're just tired baby. You are not gonna die, you hear me?" Dean ordered.

"Try to rest, Castiel." Gabriel said. "You'll be done soon." The archangel stroked Castiel's hair back, then snapped his fingers. The sweat and tears covering Castiel's face and body disappeared and Castiel sighed a little. "That feel a little better, baby bro?"

"Yes…" Castiel whispered. His body suddenly tensed, and Gabriel made a face and snapped again.

"His water just broke." Gabriel said.

Balthazar hurried over, relief on his face.

"Was there blood in it?" he asked Gabriel.

"No more than usual. It was clear." the archangel answered.

"Castiel, we need to get you upstairs. Once an angel's water breaks the baby starts to move down very quickly. You'll be pushing soon." Balthazar told him, relief on his handsome features. "Castiel?"

Castiel didn't answer. His face as red and he was ignoring everyone around him. Sam looked over at Balthazar.

"He's pushing already." Sam warned.

"Good job, baby! Keep at it!" Dean told him. He placed a hand on Castiel's cheek and the angel grabbed Dean's arm for leverage as he bore down again.

"Castiel! Slow down love! We need to get you upstairs!" Balthazar cried.

"Too late." Gabriel sat up and pulled Castiel into a seated position so he was resting against his older brother. Balthazar lifted Castiel's feet and placed them against his shoulders. Sam and Dean settled next to Castiel on either side and took his hands.

Castiel still hadn't made a sound. He had one thought. _Baby_ _out_ _now_. He took another deep gulp of air and pushed as hard as he could. He was vaguely aware of Dean's tear streaked face and his older brother's voice in his in his ear, urging him on. He felt it when Sam wiped a cool clothe over his forehead, but nothing was as real as what was going on with his body at that moment. So Castiel ignored everything else around him and pushed.

Balthazar looked up as everyone cheered Castiel on.

"Alright, Castiel…stop pushing. Breathe Castiel…" he instructed.

Castiel looked at the blonde angel like he had lost his mind.

"No. Pushing." Cas replied, taking a deep breath.

"Cas, you could hurt your baby if you push! BREATHE." Balthazar ordered.

That was the one phrase that could cut through the haze of biological imperative. Castiel dropped his head back onto Gabriel's shoulder and panted for air, tears running down his face. Dean leaned up and kissed him.

"You're doing awesome, baby. I am so proud of you. I love you, Cas. You hear me? I love you more than anything." Dean told him, throwing his distaste for chic flick moments out the window.

"…love…you….Dean…need…to…push…" Castiel pled.

"Soon Cas, just let her finish crowning. You're so close to done. You're doing great, Cas!" Sam told him.

"[Breathe, baby brother. You're going to be alright. I'm right here.]" Gabriel was whispering in Enochian and Castiel turned his face to hide in his big brothers neck.

"Alright, Castiel! You're doing brilliantly! Give us a big push!" Balthazar urged.

Castiel took a deep breath and pushed as hard as he could. He heard Kevin laugh and vaguely thought he might smite the prophet later, till he heard him speak.

"She has curly black hair Cas! Just like you! And lots of it!"

Castiel pushed again, and this time he screamed as pain like he had never imagined tore through him. When it passed, Castiel's head dropped back onto Gabriel's shoulder and he sobbed.

"One more Castiel, and you'll be all done!" Balthazar promised.

"I…can't.." Castiel whimpered. He hurt, he was exhausted, and this baby was never coming out. Never.

"[Your little girl wants to meet you Castiel. Push.]" Gabriel spoke in calm Enochian again.

Castiel took a deep breath. He locked his eyes with Dean's and pushed one more time. There was another wave of pain, but then it suddenly died down and a new sound filled the air. It was indignant and offended and it made everyone laugh. Castiel raised his head a little and looked around.

"What? What's going on?" he rasped out.

"You had a baby, little brother!" Gabriel laughed.

"A beautiful baby!" Sam added. "She's a mini Dean!"

Dean was reaching over now, not able to make a sound. Balthazar had snapped the baby clean and she was wrapped in a pink blanket Kevin had grabbed. The blonde angel placed the little girl in Dean's arms and the hunter looked down. Sam was right. She had Dean's features, but like A.J., her coloring was all angel. Damp black curls covered her head and when she opened her eyes, Dean's breath caught. They were the same stunning blue as Castiel's.

"Hi, little girl…I'm your Dad. I'm gonna shoot the first guy who looks at you." Dean whispered.

There were a few chuckles at that. Then Dean heard Castiel crying into Gabriel's neck. He pressed close to his angel and kissed him.

"What is it, baby?" Dean asked softly.

"I..want…my…baby…" Castiel sobbed.

Dean grinned a little and laid her in her tired father's arms. Castiel looked down and he and his little girl gazed at each other.

"She's perfect." Castiel whispered.

"She sure is." Gabriel looked over Castiel's shoulder. He was still holding his baby brother close.

Sam watched them and reached for A.J. Bobby looked suspiciously moist about the eyes as he handed the younger hunter his son. Sam stroked Asher's hair and cuddled him.

"What's my niece's name, guys?" Sam asked. He didn't bother to try hiding his tears.

"Gabrielle Samantha Winchester." Dean announced.

Gabriel and Sam both looked teary then, and smiled at each other.

"Let's hope you make more of that name than I did, kiddo." Gabriel said to his little niece.

"It's a good name." Bobby told them.

Asher sat up in his father's arms now, and looked at the baby.

"Dat's a baby." he told Sam.

"She sure is." Sam agreed.

Asher thought for a minute.

"Dat my baby?" he asked.

There was chuckling for a minute.

"Gabrielle is your cousin. But she's Uncle Dean and Uncle Cas's baby." Sam explained.

Asher looked thoughtful again.

"She nooch?" he asked.

"Yes A.J. The baby will nurse." Gabriel grinned a little.

"Okay. We keep her." Asher decided.

There was more laughter at that, until Dean spoke to Gabriel.

"I think we need to get him to bed." He motioned at his angel.

Castiel was asleep. Gabrielle was lying on his chest and she had clearly decided to take a page from her father's book. She slept peacefully, her little rosebud mouth slightly open. Gabriel chuckled and in a movement human eyes missed, he rearranged Castiel so he was holding his little brother bridal style. Dean gently lifted his little girl and they headed up the stairs.

Once they were gone, Fáfnir looked around at the gather family and grinned a little.

"Well, I'll say this for you. You people definitely know how to throw a party."

A/N I know. This took for freaking ever. And before anyone corrects my spelling of Freyja, I used the old Nordic spelling. I sleep next to a Norwegian God of my own every night, and he insisted. I promise the next update will be sooner than this one was. This thing is quickly starting to spiral out of my control. There's no end in sight. *moan*


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N I know, I know. The most overdue update ever. Real life got insane. My partner was in a nasty car accident, (he's fine) and there was all sorts of crazy that followed. But here it is. It took me forever to get back in a writing frame of mind. Part of what did it was the fact that I got pestered endlessly by you people about updating. _ _ I also got no less than 8 requests to bring back certain people. I almost said no. But then I gave it a whirl and much to my surprise…I like them. So the family just keeps getting bigger. Oh, sorry about the cliff hanger ending. I'll be updating more. (You hope.)_

"Good morning my sweet Gabi..."

Dean opened his eyes to his mate cooing to their daughter as she cuddled close to nurse. Castiel was laying in the bed they shared and Gabrielle lay between them. One tiny hand rested on Castiel's chest and Dean grinned a little. If there was a more beautiful sight than this in the world, the hunter had yet to see it. Castiel was humming to Gabi now, and father and daughter gazed into one another's eyes. Dean leaned over and kissed his daughters soft hair, then Castiel's cheek.

"Morning, baby. You should have woken me up. I woulda gotten her for you. I don't want you to push yourself." Dean said softly.

Castiel smiled up at Dean now.

"It's been two weeks Dean. I feel fine. You got up with her last night, I wanted you to rest." Castiel answered.

Dean moved closer to his angel and their daughter, and kissed them both again.

"There's no rush for you to get back to normal baby. I kinda like having you here and safe." Dean admitted.

"I know, Dean. But there are still Leviathans, and I am still responsible for them." Castiel reminded him.

Dean sighed and wrapped his mate and their little girl into his arms. Castiel was back to his old self, and Dean was relieved to have calm and control return. But that also meant that he didn't have a good reason to _stop_ his angel from chasing down Leviathans. Not to mention that Castiel's grace was close to full strength. Dean couldn't stop him even if he had a reason. The hunter sighed again and settled back to watch his little family.

SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN

"Merciful Father, Prophet…"Balthazar fell back onto the bed with a moan, body covered in sweat. "You might have turned me into a bottom."

Kevin grinned and stretched out next to the angel.

"I'm gifted. I learned my fingering from playing the cello." Kevin snickered.

"If you say the words 'This one time at band camp,' I may have to smite you." Balthazar warned.

Kevin gave a bark of laughter and rolled onto his stomach, clucking his tongue at Balthazar.

"Cello, Balthazar. That's orchestra, not band. And before you ask, yes I went to orchestra camp, and no, there were no musical instrument themed sexual activities." Kevin said.

"Ah, another dream shattered." Balthazar eyed Kevin's naked body and grinned. "I'll have to be comforted you know. This has been a crushing disappointment." the angel tried looking mournful.

"You're just horny." Kevin accused.

Balthazar rolled onto his mate and shrugged a little.

"That too."

SPN SPN SPN SPN

"Sammykins.."

"Mmmfhht?"

"It's morning and I want pancakes." Gabriel leaned over his sleeping mate and sprinkled kisses over Sam's broad shoulders.

"So snap some into existence and let me sleep." Sam groaned.

"But I like seeing you in an apron. It makes me hot." Gabriel grinned as he nudged Sam again.

"I am going to get the holy oil if you don't pipe down and let me sleep." Sam threatened.

"Oh, you always say that but you never actually do it." Gabriel snickered. "How about a blow job to wake you up?"

Sam rolled onto his back now and eyed Gabriel.

"That might get you pancakes." Sam confirmed.

Gabriel wriggled his eyebrows and moved down Sam's chest. Just as he was closing his mouth over his mate's straining tip, a little voice came over the baby monitor.

"Daddy! Papa! I stinky! I wan' waffwls! I UP! Come get me!"

Sam moaned in pain and Gabriel grinned up at him ruefully.

"Your son is awake." the archangel reported.

"_My_ son? I seem to recall you knocking me up, pal." Sam scoffed, dragging himself out of bed and looking down a little mournfully at his neglected erection. Gabriel leaned up and kissed Sam.

"I'll take care of that later, I promise." he said.

"Dada!? Papa?! I all 'lone! I gonna cwy!" A.J.'s voice came over the baby monitor again.

Gabriel cracked up and kissed Sam one more time before he vanished. Sam dressed and headed downstairs. As he went, he couldn't help thinking, _This might be the most normal morning we've ever had. Maybe things are calming down around here._

He couldn't have been more wrong.

SPN SPN SPN SPN

"Ya sure ya can get this stuff? My sources all say that there's no more in existence." Bobby fed A.J. another bite of waffles as he eyed Gabriel.

"Please. I'm Gabriel. I can get it. What's your Papa, Asher?" Gabriel grinned at his little son.

"Papa's a suwper hewo!" A.J. crowed.

Bobby snorted. Sam shook his head.

"If you start wearing tights and a cape, I'm topping." he told Gabriel.

"I didn't need to hear that ya idjit!" Bobby complained.

"Ijit! Daddy's a ijit!" Asher piped up.

"No no, Asher, that isn't nice talk." Sam scolded.

"But Gwampy sayed it!" A.J. protested.

"Yes, but Grandpa is senile." Gabriel said sweetly.

Bobby shot Gabriel a look. Gabriel grinned back.

Dean and Castiel came in now, carrying Gabrielle. As usual, she was dressed from head to toe in pink, lace, and ruffles. Sam hurried to his feet, mentally thanking his brothers timing. He went over to Castiel and looked down at the baby in the angel's arms.

"Oh my God…she looks adorable Cas. Good morning, Gabi." Sam kissed his nieces forehead.

Dean and Castiel beamed proudly as Cas sat down with a sigh. He was feeling better since the birth, but he was still tired and a little sore.

"How ya feelin' Cas?" Bobby asked.

"Much, much better. Just a little worn out and tender." Castiel told him.

Bobby gave a little shudder.

"Yeah, I believe it. Ya need to take it easy." he admonished.

Sam and Dean glanced at each other and twitched a little. Bobby was back to parenting everyone around him. It made them both feel oddly safe.

Balthazar and Kevin came in then, and Kevin yawned as he settled into a chair. Everyone looked at he and Balthazar, and the prophet tried looking innocent.

"The innocent look doesn't work too well anymore, Kevin. We could all hear Balthazar moaning like a porn star." Dean told him.

Kevin blushed red and Balthazar shrugged and snapped a glass of champagne into his hand.

"The prophet is gifted." he said casually.

"Clearly." Sam gagged a little.

Gabriel shook his head and stood up, pulling Balthazar to his feet.

"Come on Caligula. We're going to Iraq. There's some supplies Bobby needs there." the archangel told him.

"Oh damn it! I hate the desert! Why do I have to go?" Balthazar whined.

"Babies whine, dude." Dean told the blonde angel.

Balthazar opened him mouth to say something rude and Sam shot him a glare.

"Don't say it! A.J.'s vocabulary is colorful enough." the hunter said.

Gabriel kissed Sam and A.J. then and Balthazar whispered something in Kevin's ear that made him blush. The two angels vanished, and the family went back to eating and chatting. When the food was gone, they each got up to go about their daily tasks. A.J. was nodding off in his high chair and Sam chuckled as he scooped his small son up.

"You ready to get your morning nap, angel baby?" he asked gently.

"Nu uh…Asher nooch." the baby told him sleepily.

"Alright, sweetheart. Daddy will nurse you, then you take your nap, okay?" Sam cuddled the baby as he headed into the living room.

Dean grinned a little at the sleepy protest they all heard, and turned to say something to Castiel when they all heard Sam's voice from the living room, sounding stressed and a little scared.

"Uh guys...a little help."

Bobby, Dean, and Kevin hurried to their feet and out to Sam. They all froze then at the sight in front of them.

Asher was clinging to Sam and whimpering into his father's chest. The two of them were surrounded by four men in black suits.

Angels.

"Cas.." Dean called out, edging closer to his brother and nephew.

Castiel came out, carrying Gabi. He looked stunned at the sight of his brethren.

"What…what are you doing here?" the blue eyed angel held Gabi a little closer and tried to back away. He was stopped by a fluttering sound and an angel's appearance at his back.

"We have come to claim Heaven's children. The Nephilim will be returning with us to Heaven. Right now." one of the angels stated.

"Fuck you. Gabi and A.J. are staying right here, you feathered douche." Dean retorted.

"No, actually, they are not. We will not leave them in the company of humans and traitors. Heaven needs more angels, thanks to Castiel, and if we have to kill all of you to retrieve what is ours, we will." the angel replied.

A female angel moved quickly to pull Asher from Sam's arms. She moved so fast that before anyone knew what was happening, the baby was in her arms, screaming for his Daddy. Sam tried to lunge for his little boy, but he was frozen in place. Bobby tried to run to Sam's side, but the older man was stuck as well. Dean saw another angel struggling with Castiel to get Gabi and threw himself at his mate and daughter. Another angel flicked his wrist and Dean flew backwards and into a wall. The angel holding Asher vanished with the sobbing boy and Sam screamed his son's name.

"NO! BRING HIM BACK! ASHER! GABRIEL! HELP ME, THEY TOOK OUR BABY!" Tears poured down Sam's face, and Kevin was standing in front of Castiel and Gabi now, glaring at the angel.

"You can't have her! Bring A.J. back and get out!" he demanded.

The angels seemed uncertain how to react to the demands of a Prophet of the Lord. Before they had time to think, Gabriel and Balthazar appeared. Gabriel took one look at the situation and all of his wings shot out and his eyes glowed in rage. The angels in the room looked stunned and frightened at the sight of him and one of them bowed to the archangel.

"Commander, we-" the angel began.

"Release my mate!" Gabriel roared.

Sam stumbled then, and threw himself into Gabriel's arms.

"They stole A.J.! They took our baby! Gabriel they have him! Get him back! Please!" Sam was nearly incoherent and Gabriel wrapped his arms and wings around Sam.

"No! You can't have her!" Kevin's voice was heard again as an angel tried to surreptitiously grab Gabi again. Gabriel turned, rage in his eyes, and the angel cowered.

"Get away from them!" Gabriel shouted.

The archangel looked over the gathered angels and the room throbbed with power and rage.

"Who ordered this?" he demanded.

"Nathaniel.." one of the angel's stammered out.

"NATHANIEL! BRING MY SON BACK NOW, OR I WILL STORM HEAVEN AND DESTROY EVERYONE WHO COMES BETWEEN ME AND MY BABY!" Gabriel's voice rang out throughout the house and no one doubted it could be heard in Heaven. After a moment, a timid looking angel in a white robe appeared, holding A.J., who was sobbing weakly. As soon as Sam saw him he ran over and snatched him from the angel's arms. Asher clung to Sam and his tiny body shook.

"D..d..daddy..dey..t..taked…me.." A.J. sobbed. He was trembling with the after affects, and then the baby gagged and threw up. Gabriel snapped his fingers and A.J. and Sam were clean. The archangel gently led them to a couch.

Bobby hurried to Dean, and Castiel sat next to Sam. The two of them huddled over their babies, and Kevin and Balthazar placed themselves in front of them, glaring at the angels. As soon as Dean could get to his feet, he went to Castiel and the angel crawled into his lap. Dean wrapped one arm around his mate and daughter and one around Sam and A.J. As soon as everyone was settled, Gabriel turned to the robed angel.

"Where is he Chamuel? I called for Nathaniel, not you. WHERE IS HE?" Gabriel asked.

"I..I do not know. As soon as you called for him he ran. I retrieved the little one and brought him back to you. I had nothing to do with this Gabriel, you must know that." Chamuel told him.

Gabriel stepped into robed angel's personal space.

"You tell Nathaniel that he has 24 hours to come to me. If he doesn't, I hunt him down. And If I hunt him down, there is gonna be one less angel in the garrison. Am I clear?" Gabriel spoke in a low, dangerous voice.

"I…I will tell him, brother. But...but Gabriel...none of us knew you were alive. We..._I _mourned for you. Why didn't you tell us?" Chamuel asked. The angel's gentle face looked sad, and pained.

Gabriel sighed then, and embraced the angel. There was a choking sound, then weeping. Castiel and Balthazar glanced at one another, looking uncomfortable. Gabriel was speaking quietly in Enochian. When he and Chamuel were done speaking, the robed angel came and stood in front of Sam.

"I…I was already trying to get the little one back to you when Gabriel frightened Nathaniel. I am so sorry for my brother's behavior. I promise you, the little one was not injured." he said. Chamuel was watching Asher with an odd look of longing on his face.

Sam just nodded. He was too wrecked right now to do any more than just hold his son and tremble. A.J. was tugging on his father's shirt and whimpering.

"Nooch Daddy..." the baby snuffled.

Sam helped the baby get into place and nurse. Gabriel pulled Chamuel back now and spoke to him again.

"Tell him Chamuel. 24 hours. If I have to hunt him down, he is going to be profoundly sorry. And remind him that there is no place he can hide from me." Chamuel nodded and Gabriel turned to the black suited angels. "You give your other flunkies a message. I AM BACK. AND I AM PISSED. IF I CATCH ANY OF YOU LOOKING AT ANY MEMBER OF MY FAMILY, I WILL SMITE FIRST AND ASK QUESTIONS LATER. AM I CLEAR?"

The suited angels all nodded, then looked relived as Gabriel waved a hand at them. They vanished in a flutter of feathers and Gabriel looked at Chamuel on more time.

"You can visit again, Chamuel. But Sam is my mate." Gabriel said kindly.

"Gabriel, I would _never_ interfere!" Chamuel still looked pained, but he also looked a touch offended now.

"I know. It just seemed to bear repeating. Find Nathaniel, Chamuel. My patience with him is pretty fucking short." Gabriel told him.

Chamuel nodded and vanished. Gabriel hurried to Sam now and sat next to him. He pulled his mate and A.J. close, and Sam broke down. That moment when the angel snatched his son from him, and those minutes he waited for A.J. to be returned to him…they were worse than anything else Sam had been through. It was worse than the Cage. Not knowing what was happening to his helpless little son had made Sam feel fear he didn't know was possible. Gabriel flinched as Sam sobbed, and suddenly Sam and A.J. were in his arms bridal style. All of them vanished and Dean sighed and kissed Castiel.

"You two okay, baby?" he asked.

"Yes, I think so. I can't imagine what Sam just went through…if they had gotten Gabi, even for a moment.." Castiel shuddered and Gabi began to fuss.

"They didn't though, Cas. And A.J. is home. It gonna be okay." Dean soothed.

Castiel nodded and hid his face in Dean's neck.

Bobby looked at Balthazar now. The blonde angel had slumped onto the couch with a sigh that was half relief, half stress.

"Ya wanna tell us about that Chamuel guy and Gabriel? There was something goin' on there." Bobby said.

Balthazar rubbed his face and looked at Kevin. The prophet went and sat in the angels lap. Balthazar wrapped his arms around Kevin then spoke.

"Chamuel is a decent sort. He was a messenger of Heaven under Gabriel. He always had a bit of a…crush. Gabriel does seem to have that affect from time to time. There was never anything between them, but I believe Chamuel. He would have returned the children to us as soon as he could."

"So what was this guy doing during the civil war?" Dean asked.

"He refused to take a side. He said that what we were doing was against God. I think Raphael would have liked to smite him, but he would have lost too many followers if he had. Chamuel is very...gentle, and well-loved in Heaven." Castiel said quietly. Dean rubbed his back gently and Gabi fussed again. "She's hungry Dean. It's your turn to feed her."

Dean took his daughter, a little uncomfortable with the audience. He was still getting used to being a food source. Bobby rolled his eyes and tossed a blanket to him. Dean just made a face and helped the baby settle in for her breakfast. Bobby turned his attention back to Castiel now.

"So Cas…when you uh..were doing Heavenly house cleaning…how'd this guy stay under your radar?" the older hunter asked.

Castiel wrapped his arms around himself at the mention of his past. It was a topic that everyone avoided out of deference to Cas's feelings. Dean shot Bobby a look, but Bobby ignored it.

"Chamuel wouldn't…bow...to me." Here Castiel shuddered. "But he wouldn't move against me either. I hoped to gain his loyalty."

"Chamuel is the youngest angel in the Garrison. The baby so to speak. We all have a bit of a soft spot for him." Balthazar said. "What puzzles me is how they knew Gabriel and Castiel had reproduced at all. We've taken steps to keep that knowledge from the Garrison."

"Nathaniel is going to answer that question for me."

Everyone spun and turned. Gabriel stood there, looking every inch the warrior of Heaven he used to be. It wasn't his clothes; he didn't even have his angelic blade out. It was the fact that he radiated power and anger. Balthazar and Castiel both seemed a little intimidated by the archangel at the moment, so Kevin spoke up.

"Is Sam okay?"

Gabriel glanced at the prophet.

"He and Asher are sleeping. Neither one of them are anywhere in the neighborhood of okay yet. But they will be." Gabriel looked at the rest of them now. "The second Nathaniel shows up, you call me."

'Ya really think he's dumb enough to show up here? After what he pulled?" Bobby asked, looking skeptical.

"He'd be a helluva lot dumber not to. Because if I have to hunt him down, I will remove his grace chunk by chunk before I kill him." Gabriel said grimly.

"Sounds good to me." Dean growled. The hunter couldn't get the sound of Sam's scream when Asher vanished out of his head.

Gabriel's head went up then.

"Sam's awake." The archangel vanished in a flurry of feathers.

SPN SPN SPN SPN

Sam opened his eyes after feeling like he hadn't slept nearly enough. A.J. was fast asleep on his chest, and the younger hunter covered the baby with his hands and choked down a sob of relief. Gabriel appeared in the bed next to him and Sam turned his face and pressed it into his mate's neck.

"They took our baby…" Sam managed.

"I know, Sammy. But he's right here. He's safe. Chamuel would never have let anyone hurt him. And none of the idiots will ever try that again." Gabriel said softly.

"If something happened to Asher…" Sam couldn't finish his thought.

"Sam, nothing is going to happen to our son, alright? Try to relax, or A.J. is going to be scared too." Gabriel stroked Sam's hair as he spoke and Sam shuddered.

"When I saw him disappear with that angel, I thought my heart would stop. He was screaming for me Gabriel, and I couldn't help him. I…I couldn't help my baby…" Sam was shivering now, and Gabriel carefully pulled him close.

"I know Sammy, I know…But he's safe, Sammy. Open your eyes, and look at your chest. He's right there." Gabriel whispered.

Sam tightened his grip on his little son and pressed as close to Gabriel as he could get. The archangel stroked his mate's hair till Sam was asleep again, then lay and worried. Someone seemed to be targeting his family, and the archangel intended to find out who. A sinking feeling in the pit of stomach told he already knew the answer.

SPN SPN SPN SPN

That evening, Sam and Asher finally came downstairs. They were surrounded by family as soon as they did, and A.J. whimpered and clung to Sam. Dean stroked his little nephew's hair and kissed his forehead.

"Hey, buddy. It's okay. No one's gonna take you from Daddy. We're just glad to see you." Dean said softly.

"Dat bad girl taked me…" A.J. whimpered.

"No one will ever take you again, Asher. Your father and your Uncles will keep you safe." Castiel promised. He ran a finger over A.J.'s soft cheek and the baby pressed his little face into the touch.

"Uncle Balthazar is going to string up the next angel who tries anything stupid." Balthazar sounded grim, and A.J. whimpered again. The blonde angel hurried to kiss the baby's cheek and ruffle his little puff of hair. "Shhh….Uncle didn't mean to upset you, love. You're safe now. Poor little thing." Balthazar suddenly reached into the air and a stuffed blue lamb appeared. He handed it to A.J. and the little boy hugged it to him.

A.J. looked around then and got an expression of panic on his face.

"Daddy! Where my Gabi? Dose bad men taked Gabi!" A.J. began to sob and Kevin hurried over, carrying the baby.

"No Asher, look, sweetie! Uncle Kevin has Gabi! See? She's safe, okay?" Kevin showed the little boy his cousin, and A.J reached out and tried to pull the baby into his arms. Sam stopped him, and A.J. cried harder.

"Here buddy, you sit down with Daddy, and Uncle Dean will help you with Gabi, okay?" Dean lifted Gabi from Kevin and followed Sam over to the couch. Soon A.J. was arranged on one side of Sam's chest, and Gabi was on the other. Sam wrapped his arms around both babies, and Asher stretched one tiny wing over his cousin and held her hand. He closed his eyes then and snuffled. Bobby went and sat next to them, rubbing his grandson's back.

Gabriel stood watching for a moment, then motioned Castiel and Balthazar into the kitchen. They followed, and Castiel sat at the kitchen table, looking haggard.

"You okay, little bro?" Gabriel asked.

"Not particularly. I want to know who told Nathaniel about the Nephilim. Do…" Castiel paused to swallow. "Do you think it was Father?"

"No, I don't. If Father wanted the babies in Heaven, he wouldn't play these games." Gabriel replied.

"I agree. This doesn't feel like Father. This feels like someone trying to stir up trouble." Balthazar said.

There was a soft rustle of feathers then and the angels all looked over. A tall, sour looking angel stood there, trying very hard _not_ to look terrified. He was failing miserably. Gabriel got to his feet and he began to glow with rage.

"Nathaniel. I am gonna tear your wings out you little bastard." Gabriel growled, closing in on the other angel.

"Gabriel, wait!" Balthazar cried, hurrying over and stopping his older brother. "He has some questions to answer. I want to know how he found out about the Nelphilim. Don't you?"

Gabriel took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yeah, I do. Talk fast, Nathaniel, and I might not kill you." Gabriel snarled. "But if ONE lie passes your lips, it is over, do you understand me?"

Nathaniel nodded frantically.

"It was Kali. She sent me a message. She was bragging about how you were joining your family with hers and making the Nephilim into half pagans. I had to intervene! I could not allow that!" Nathaniel babbled.

He handed Gabriel a carved bone tube and the archangel pulled a piece of parchment out, sniffing it a little as he did. Some of his anger toward the angel cowering in front of him seemed to drain then.

"Crap. This wasn't _all_ his fault. She placed a spell on this thing. Nathaniel's just young and dumb enough to still be affected by her magic. He would have believed anything written here and been compelled to act on it." Nathaniel looked relieved when Gabriel spoke, until the archangel stepped closer to him. "Of course, his action could have been to come to me and ask me what was going on, instead of terrifying the babies and their parents."

Nathaniel shrunk a little more.

"Gabriel, I think we might have to let this one go, brother." Balthazar said quietly.

Gabriel twitched a little, but he stepped away from Nathaniel.

"I guess we do. But Nathaniel…" The archangel pinned the younger angel with a look. "If you ever, _ever_, EVER, pull anything like that again, I will end you. Am I clear?"

Nathaniel nodded frantically once again.

"Get out of here." Gabriel waved his hand and Nathaniel vanished.

There was a moment of silence then. Gabriel was looking out the kitchen window, and his eyes glowed.

"I am done with Kali. She has fucked around with my family for the very last time. I have tried to be patient. I even went for reasonable. Not anymore. The bitch dies." Gabriel stated.

"But how are we going to find her?" Balthazar asked.

"I know of a ritual. I'll perform it tonight and this ends. I have too much to deal with to let her distract me." Gabriel said.

"Will you tell Sam?" Castiel asked.

"…Yeah. I pretty much have to, don't I?" the archangel sighed.

"Tell me what?"

Everyone turned, and Sam stood in the kitchen doorway, both babies still sleeping in his arms.

Gabriel walked over and kissed each baby before stroking Sam's cheek.

"It was Kali, baby. She conned Nathaniel into trying to steal the babies." Gabriel told him.

Sam flushed and for a moment he couldn't seem to speak. A.J. and Gabi whimpered in his arms, sensing his stress. He drew a deep breath and spoke very softly.

"Take care of it Gabriel. I do not _ever_ want to hear the name Kali again." Sam stated.

The archangel kissed his mate again, and nodded.

"I plan on it Sammy." Gabriel promised.

SPN SPN SPN SPN

That evening, Gabriel stood alone in the Salvage Yard. He looked at the circle he had drawn in the sand and sighed. He knew he had to take care of Kali. She had stepped way, way over the line. But it was harder to do than he expected. There was a time when Gabriel had felt so alone in the universe, and Kali and the pagan gods had been there for him.

"And the minute she knew what you really are, she turned on you like a viper."

The archangel turned, and Balthazar stood there. The blonde angel looked surprisingly sympathetic.

"I understand an attachment to the things you ran to when you left Heaven, I truly do. They do have sentimental value. But tell me this brother…isn't what you have now a million times better than any of that? Don't Sam and Asher give you so much more? You have a _real_ family now. Not just your mate and son, but Kevin and I…Castiel and Dean…even that old curmudgeon, Bobby. We know all your secrets, and we love you just the same. She will destroy all of that brother, if you give her half a chance."

Gabriel was silent for a moment, then he surprised Balthazar by suddenly hugging him fiercely.

"Go away, kid." The archangel said quietly. "I gotta take of this."

Balthazar gave him a small smile and a nod, then headed back to the house.

Once Gabriel was alone, he began to chant. After a few minutes, a small, dark haired woman appeared in the circle. Kali saw Gabriel and scowled.

"Release me now, Loki, or pay the price!" she ordered.

Gabriel shook his head, and gave a huff of laughter.

"Jeez, Kali. Do you wanna know the saddest thing about you? You never learn. You don't change. You are the same arrogant fool I met thousands of years ago. I was willing to look the other way, Kali. But you've fucked with my family. You hurt my mate and my son, and you have left me choiceless. You brought this on yourself." The archangel looked a little sad, and now Kali had the intelligence, if a little too late, to look nervous.

"What do you think you are doing, Loki?" she asked.

"I'm protecting my family, Kali. And my name is Gabriel."

The archangel reached a hand out now, and it began to glow. Kali gave a silent scream of pain, and for several long moments the Salvage Yard was filled with light and power. Then it stopped, and Kali lay in the circle, motionless. Gabriel watched as she staggered to her feet. She looked panicked and clutched her chest.

"What did you do to me, Gabriel?" she asked.

"You're human Kali. Just a garden variety human. You've always thought humans were so small and useless. But you're about to learn their true worth. Go ahead and try to contact the other gods. I've made sure they won't recognize you. And even if they did they couldn't undo what I've done. I'm going to send you back to India now, and you'll learn to get along in the human world eventually." The archangel told her.

Kali looked horrified.

"You can't do this!" she shrieked.

"I can, and I did." Gabriel told her.

And with a snap of his fingers, Kali was gone.

SPN SPN SPN SPN

That night, the family was sitting together in the living room. Dean had Castiel in his lap, and Sam was laying on a couch Gabriel snapped into existence, his head resting on the archangels lap. Balthazar and Kevin were snuggled together on Bobby's old love seat, and Bobby was sitting at his desk, a glass of whiskey in front him, and a play pen next to him with two Nephilim cuddling each other and sleeping peacefully inside.

"So ya made her into a human. One more trick?" the old Hunter asked.

Gabriel sighed a little and carded his fingers through Sam's hair.

"I dunno. I guess I'm looking at it as a gift. I could have just killed her. Instead I'm giving her a shot at redemption. She might be able to do something worthwhile with the time she has left." he said quietly.

Sam looked up and touched Gabriel's cheek.

"I approve." he told him quietly.

"Yeah?" Gabriel looked relieved.

"Yeah. Killing her would have been too easy. This does have a certain poetic justice." Sam grinned a little at his mate.

"I hope the bitch gets the clap." Dean stated.

Kevin started to giggle at that and Balthazar rolled his eyes affectionately and swatted his butt.

"Really, Prophet? STD jokes are making you giggle now?" he asked.

"Hey, this was a long day. If I'm a little silly, I think it's understandable." Kevin told him.

Balthazar sighed a little and stroked Kevin's hair.

"That it is, love." he agreed.

"It is hard to imagine a longer day than this one was." Castiel said with a shudder.

Dean held him tightly and kissed his temple.

"It's all over though, baby. The kids are alright, and this is not gonna happen again." Dean promised.

Castiel just lay his head on Dean's shoulder and sighed.

SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN

It was hard to tell how much time had gone by. Days, months, years, millennia? Time had no meaning here. There was darkness, screams, fire and agony. But the worst part was that the agony was not his own. Michael was an archangel. No, he could not leave the Cage. But the denizens of Hell that bombarded this place could not harm him.

But they could do all sorts of harm to Adam.

It was the archangel's greatest shame. Sam Winchester had caught him by surprise that fateful day in Stull cemetery. And as he fell, Michael _should_ have released Adam's soul and sent it skyward. But by the time the thought occurred, the door had shut, the Cage was locked, and there was no way to free the small soul inside his vessel. Michael was separated from Adam as soon as the door slammed shut, it was a side effect of the Cage. Adam and Sam were free of their 'guests' but that gave an enraged Lucifer the chance to vent that rage on the helpless humans. Sam had tried to shield his little brother. But there was nothing he could do. And Michael was helpless to assist, trapped in another portion of the Cage that was separate from the rest. All he could do was watch as the two humans were tortured.

Watch…and think. He began to review in his mind all the whys. Why had Father left them? Why had he been so insistent on fighting his idiot brother? Why didn't he watch these little humans more closely, so he could see the gentle nobility some of them possessed? It brought tears to his eyes to watch Sam and Adam try to protect one another, each knowing what the cost would be. There was such _good_ in some of these humans, and the question that weighed the most heavily on the archangel's mind was how he had missed it.

But that question he _could_ answer. He missed it because he was so obsessed with doing whatever it took to bring his Father home. It blinded him to everything. He barely noticed when Gabriel left Heaven. He hardly blinked when his Garrison began murdering each other to bring about the apocalypse. He just shut his eyes to all the things he didn't want to see. And every time Adam or Sam would scream in pain, or weep and beg for mercy, Michael would hear a voice in his head. _Your fault. Your fault._

Then one day, someone drug Sam's soul out. Michael recognized Death, and Sam had screamed and reached for Adam, pleading for his brother's freedom. Michael joined Sam's cries, pleading with Death to release Adam as well; or at the very least, take his soul to Heaven. But Death had only smirked and vanished.

But something else changed in that moment as well. Once Sam was gone and Adam was alone with Lucifer, Michael moved as close to his brother's side of the Cage as he could. He began to speak quietly to Adam, to try to comfort him. He would tell him about Heaven, trying to distract him. And he would pour what grace he could into the trapped human, trying to provide some relief from the pain.

And Michael began to pray. Not for himself, but for Adam. He would plead with his Father to free him, to remove him from Hell. He doubted that God was listening, but he had to try.

After more endless, painful hours or centuries, Adam was leaning on the side of the Cage, silent tears streaking his burnt and ruined face. Michael would hurry to the human's side during these brief moments of respite and try to comfort him and ease his pain. Adam was whimpering softly, and Michael stuck his fingers through the bars and touched his cheek.

"Shhhh…Adam…it's all over for now. What shall I tell you about today?" Michael whispered.

Adam shuddered and blindly reached to connect to the fingers.

"The ocean…" Adam whispered back.

Michael used what little grace he had left to show Adam a white, sandy, beach and cool, blue water. Then he began to describe the feel of the sand under his feet, and the water lapping at his ankles. He was in the middle of the description when a figure began to make it's way over to them. Michael tensed, and Adam felt it, even if he could no longer see it.

"He's coming, isn't he?" Adam whispered, his tears coming again.

"I'm sorry, Adam…I'm so sorry. I would do anything to spare you this. I won't leave you, I swear it." Michael promised.

Adam was bracing himself for more agony when he felt a change in the archangel next to him.

"Michael? What is it?" Adam whispered.

Michael didn't answer. He was rising to his feet, and staring at the figure in front of him.

"Father?" he whispered.

"Hello Michael. I would ask how you're doing…but.." God shrugged a little and looked around. "I have good news though. You're getting sprung."

"What..why?" Michael asked, shocked and suspicious.

"Cassy let the Leviathans out. It was a big mess. Now the boys need your help. So you're going to give it to them." God told him.

"What about Adam?" Michael asked.

God looked regretful.

"He did say yes. Dean tried to warn him that Zachariah was a liar." He said.

"Oh please!" Michael burst out. "He was a lonely child who was missing his mother! He never stood a chance!"

God shrugged again.

"That's not my problem, Michael. There's a mess topside that needs cleaning up. So let's get moving." He ordered.

Michael sat back down next to Adam again and reached through the bars, touching the humans face.

"Forget it _Dad_. If Adam stays, I stay." Michael said, bitterness in his voice.

"Do you really think you have a choice?" God asked, faintly amused.

"You can yank me out, but I will just come back." Michael snapped.

"Michael…no…if you can leave, go…please…" Adam whispered.

"No Adam. I will not leave you here." Michael whispered back.

God's face suddenly changed. It softened, and a small smile appeared.

"That's my boy." He said gently. "Stand up, Adam. You too Michael. I'm getting you out of here, but I you both need to remember that nothing comes for free. You made choices. Michael, you will be under Gabriel's command. And Adam…I will fix your body and I'll help you with the memories…but you won't get everything back."

"What? No! Don't punish Adam for my-"

But a flash of light cut Michael off, and when it faded, he stood on the porch of an old house in front of a Salvage Yard. He was in a body that looked nearly identical to a young John Winchester, only it was peppered with old scars. Michael recognized them as the scars of battle that covered his true form. Adam was in his body too, and Michael felt a moment of relief when he looked him over. He seemed fine.

"Michael?" Adam said softly, his blue eyes huge.

"Yes, it's alright Adam."

"No…I…I can't see. I'm still blind." Adam told him, reaching out, fear on his face.

Michael felt sick for a moment. A stab of bitterness aimed at his Father went through him, and he touched Adam's face.

"Don't be afraid, Adam. I swear, I will take of you. You won't be alone." the archangel said softly.

"We aren't in the Cage?" Adam checked.

Another voice suddenly spoke, and Adam jumped as Michael spun, his angelic blade out.

"You're in South Dakota kiddo. It only feels like Hell around here in the winter." Gabriel told him. "So Michael...you wanna tell me what's going on? And how you got outta the Cage?"

Michael sighed and sheathed his sword back in his now fully functional grace. He just said one word.

"Father."

Gabriel groaned and rubbed his hand over his face.

"Shit. You two better get in here then. I have a feeling this might be a long story."


	5. Chapter 5

Sam couldn't stop staring.

While he was in the Cage, he had protected his little brother as much as he was able. And that wasn't much. But having Adam there, knowing he wasn't alone…well, it didn't make things bearable, but it did provide some small comfort. When Sam had felt himself getting pulled out, he had pled, _begged _for his brother's release.

It hadn't done a damned thing.

Death shoved his soul back into his body, told him not to scratch the wall, then vanished. At first, Sam had no memories of Adam being there with him. And when the memories had started coming back, there were only fragments that Sam could access. But once Castiel tore his wall down, Sam remembered his baby brother being in his arms after a torture session. He remembered Adam pleading with Lucifer to leave Sam alone. He remembered the two of them comforting each other.

He remembered.

Sam had begged Gabriel to help him get Adam out. And Gabriel had tried. God, how he had tried. But not even an archangel could retrieve what was in that Cage. Gabriel had hunted for ways to make it happen. Sam didn't know it, but he'd even gone and tried bargaining with Death. But nothing had worked. All Sam could do was grieve and plead with a God he really didn't have any faith in to release his brother. He did both of those things. He just did them where Dean couldn't see, because his older brother carried enough pain. There was no reason to add this.

But now Adam sat on the couch next to Michael, his sightless eyes tired, and sad. Sam half listened as the archangel explained things, but soon he couldn't take anymore. He went and sat next to the little brother he'd failed so badly, and took his face in his hands. Adam looked startled, and confused.

"Who's there?" he asked.

Sam couldn't answer. Michael whispered in Adam's ear. Adam's gray blue eyes lit up and he reached out, seeking Sam out with his hands.

"Sam! Oh Sam, you're free! When they took you, I didn't know what had happened! Sam…" Adam fell forward into Sam's arms and the two of them clung to each other, tears running down their faces.

"'M sorry…I left you there…Death just snatched me out…he wouldn't go back for you…I begged…" Sam sounded broken and weary. "I…tried…I tried to get…you…out…" Sam couldn't speak through his tears anymore, and Adam carefully sought Sam's cheeks with his fingertips, wiping his tears away.

"You _didn't_ leave me there. Sam, you would never have just left me. I know that. I knew that then too. There is nothing to apologize for. We're both out now, and that is all that matters, alright?" Adam said softly.

Sam nodded, but his tears didn't stop. He and Adam hugged tightly again.

Dean watched all of this, and he could say with complete honesty that he had no idea how to feel. Michael, the douche of an archangel that tricked his little brother into the Cage in the first place, was now sitting close to Adam, a hand on his back, and grief on his face as he watched Sam and Adam reunite.

And he was wearing a young John Winchester suit.

Sort of.

The black hair and the blue eyes were familiar, but the way the body moved, the way it sat, the small scars that were scattered on his arms, the line that ran down the left temple to the chin…it all told Dean that this was not a vessel. Michael inhabited this body like Gabriel inhabited his. Like it wasn't a vessel anymore, like it was just part of the archangel. And that disturbed the hell out of Dean.

"It isn't a vessel, Dean." Castiel spoke softly into his mate's ear.

Dean turned and looked at him.

"It's not?"

"No. Gabriel built a human body to inhabit centuries ago when he decided to stay on earth. This body is the type Gabriel has. Father must have built it to suit Michael. I can't imagine why he made it look so much like John. Perhaps he wanted to give Michael a familiar face." Castiel told him.

"If angels can build bodies, why the hell didn't Lucifer and Michael just make vessels in the first place?" Dean asked.

"We can't Dean." Michael spoke up now, having overheard the whispered conversation. "Gabriel was given different abilities than the rest of us. He can make a vessel, but I can't imagine it was easy."

"It wasn't." Gabriel assured them. "It took about 150 years to make this suit. I was pretty pleased that Dad decided to bring it back. It is a classic."

Dean rolled his eyes a little, but his heart wasn't in it. He was watching Sam and Adam now. They were still holding each other tightly, and they spoke softly. Dean looked away, forcing down tears.

"Go to them, Dean." Castiel urged.

Dean frowned a little and shook his head no. He had no idea what to say to Adam. He'd tried to help his youngest brother. He'd failed miserably. Then he'd just taken up his stupid, pointless, apple pie life with Lisa and buried all of it. When Sam had come back, he hadn't even asked if Adam was down there too. Dean hadn't allowed himself the question. He'd needed to believe that Adam was in Heaven, so he'd clung to that belief with both hands. And now here they sat, the two little brothers Dean managed to fail over and over again, and the Hunter had no idea what to do with all this.

Gabriel cleared his throat a little, and Dean shook himself and looked up.

Sam and Adam were both turned toward him, and they each had an arm out, waiting.

Dean rose slowly then, and walked over. He dropped to his knees in front of his brothers and pulled them both off the couch and into his arms.

As the newly reunited brothers hugged and cried, and spoke quietly to each other, Gabriel met the eyes of the others in the room and jerked his head toward the kitchen. Everyone rose and headed in, although Michael looked distinctly reluctant.

"Let them be for a little while." Gabriel told Michael. "Dad knows they've earned it."

Michael nodded and when they got to the kitchen, they all sat around the table. Bobby looked at the four gathered angels and tapped his fingertips against the old wooden surface.

"Lemme ask you somthin'. Am I the only one wonderin' why God himself has taken a sudden interest in providing us with some long over-due back up? I mean, correct me if I'm wrong here, but your daddy ain't exactly known for direct intervention. So why now? What exactly is goin' on that we don't know about?" the old Hunter asked.

The angels all glanced at each other.

"I suppose it could be to provide the Nephilim with extra protection." Castiel ventured.

"Nephilim?" Michael looked stunned. "Who had Nephilim? That hasn't been allowed in…in eons."

"Sammy did. So did Cas. Dad seems to have decided he likes the idea of grandchildren." Gabriel said.

Michael let that sink in, then he shook his head a little.

"Father only mentioned the Leviathan to me. How in the name of all that is good did they get out, anyhow?" he asked.

Gabriel explained quietly while Castiel shrank, looking miserable. Kevin placed an arm around Cas's shoulder, looking protective. Balthazar surprised his brother by reaching under the table and placing a hand on Cas's knee.

"It was a bad time. Heaven was in civil war. Father was no-where to be found. Everyone made mistakes." Balthazar said quietly.

Castiel looked at him for a minute, gratitude clear in his eyes.

Michael just looked stunned.

"And Father never stepped in once to put a stop to this? Castiel is practically a child! How could he have been expected to run Heaven, let alone win a civil war?" he asked, anger in his voice.

"Dad doesn't say much of anything to anyone anymore. You knew that, Michael. He makes his point clear when he needs to, but otherwise.." Here Gabriel shrugged. "Let's just say I hope Cassy and I are better parents than he was." The younger archangel's voice was laced with bitterness.

Kevin reached over and draped a free arm around Gabriel now, stretching a little to make it happen. Michael twitched a bit and looked at his fellow archangel.

"And this is the new Prophet?"

"Yup. This is Kevin Tran. Vegan, Prophet, straight A student, and Balthazar's mate." Kinda has a mother hen streak too. We figure he got that from Bobby." Gabriel grinned a little at the older Hunter now.

Bobby rolled his eyes.

"Ya idjits realize we ain't any closer to finding out why the man upstairs made this little family reunion happen." he pointed out.

"I would guess we'll know that when He is good and ready to let us, and not a moment before." Balthazar shrugged.

"Well ain't that fantastic?" Bobby asked sarcastically.

An unhappy cry filled the air from the baby monitor then, and Castiel vanished in a rustle of feathers. He returned a moment later, holding Gabi and A.J. in his arms. Gabriel reached for his son and the little boy yawned and snuffled.

"I'm sorry, Gabriel. I think Gabi woke him up." Castiel explained.

"Oh, that's okay. Nothing a little milk can't fix, huh teeny wings?" Gabriel asked.

A.J. was staring at Michael though, and his bottom lip trembled.

"Dat a bad angel, Papa?" he whispered.

Gabriel flinched a little at the fear filled question.

"No Asher. That's Uncle Michael. You don't need to be afraid of him."

A.J. didn't look convinced, but Michael gave him a gentle smile and pulled something out of the air. It was a large lollipop, and the baby's eyes lit up. Gabriel huffed out a little laugh and let A.J. grab the candy.

"Buying him off Michael, really?" he commented.

"It worked." Michael pointed out. The archangel was looking toward the living room now, worry on his face. "Perhaps I should go check on Adam…"

Balthazar and Gabriel glanced at each other, and Castiel cleared his throat.

"What?" Michael asked.

"Ya got a thing for that kid?" Bobby asked frankly.

Michael looked uncomfortable.

"I am unworthy to have Adam." Michael said quietly.

Bobby raised an eyebrow now, and snorted.

"Ya might wanna let him decide that. One thing about the Winchester's; they are a damned stubborn bunch. If he wants you like you want him, he'll wait his whole life if he has to." Bobby warned.

Kevin looked at Michael, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Um..can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, Prophet." Michael responded, a surprisingly respectful expression on his face.

"You said you tried to take care of Adam while you two were trapped in the Cage. You refused to leave it without him. Why would you think you weren't worthy of him?" Kevin wondered.

Michael looked even more uncomfortable now, and paused.

"Kevin does have a capacity for asking inconveniently insightful questions, brother." Balthazar said, pulling the Prophet close.

"The kid's smart." Gabriel agreed quietly. "I gotta say Mike, this is not the brother I remember from Heaven. Humility wasn't one of your personality traits."

Michael sighed now and rubbed a hand over his face.

"When we were in the Cage…Adam, Sam and I..I would watch as Lucifer visited horrors on them that I cannot find words to describe." Gabriel went white and clutched A.J. a little closer now. "I could do nothing to help them. I wanted more than anything to free them, but I was helpless. But…but the two of them..they would try to comfort each other. More than once I saw Sam offer himself up to protect his brother, and Adam would do the same. This only made Lucifer angrier. He tried to get them to turn on each other, to offer the other up to save themselves." Michael paused and covered his face for a moment, shame radiating off him now. "But they wouldn't. They clung to one another, they protected and comforted each other, and they could not be turned. Lucifer and I were in Heaven…surrounded by Paradise, and we could not behave as brothers should. None of us did. We have turned on each other, and hurt one another, and shamed ourselves over and over again. But these helpless humans, under torment even an angel could not withstand, they stayed true to one another." Michael looked up now, face drawn and pale. "They _are_ better than us. We were created for good but we cannot achieve it. They are created for chaos, but they choose good."

There was a moment of silence then, until Bobby sighed.

"Kid, we make bad calls too. It ain't a matter of always makin' the perfect choice. No one does that. It's a matter of doin' the best ya can, and when ya drop the ball, doin' what ya need to make it right. Ya wanna know somethin'? No one is good. Not humans, not angels. Good is somethin' ya choose to reach for. Yer still gonna screw it all up sometimes, but if ya keep tryin' to do right, it'll all work out." the old Hunter told Michael.

Gabriel blinked back tears for a moment, and then made Bobby intensely uncomfortable by leaning over and pressing a gentle kiss to his bearded cheek. A.J. watched this and looked back and forth between the two of them.

"Papa luv Gwanpy?" he asked.

"Yeah, kiddo." Gabriel answered quietly.

"You are a wise man, Bobby Singer." Michael said respectfully.

"Yeah well…gettin' old'll do that to ya." Bobby told him gruffly.

"Michael?"

Sam's voice came from the living room, and everyone hurried out. They found Adam sleeping, his head on Sam's shoulder.

"He's exhausted. He needs to rest." Dean said, looking a little ravaged.

"That rest thing is sounding good all the way around." Gabriel commented. "C'mon." He snapped his fingers, then looked at Michael. "There's a room upstairs for you two now. Why don't you take Adam up?"

Michael nodded, and carefully, almost reverently lifted him into his arms. Adam's eyes flew open, and he looked frightened for a minute, till Michael whispered his name.

"Michael?" Adam whispered back, relaxing now.

"Yes Adam. I have you."

"Okay." Adam gave a sigh, and closed his eyes again.

Dean and Sam watched this and glanced at each other. Dean looked Michael in the eye, and rose to his feet.

"You better do right by him." he said.

Michael held Adam more tightly.

"I would give up my grace for him." he answered honestly.

Dean looked moderately satisfied. Once Michael and Adam were gone, Gabriel sat down next to Sam and sighed a little.

"Well…I can't say I'm sorry to see my bro and Adam, but I'd be a lot happier if I knew _why_ Dad brought them back." he said.

"Maybe…maybe Father just knew how much Michael and Adam were missed." Castiel suggested hopefully.

Balthazar and Gabriel both looked doubtful.

"It's a nice thought, Cas. But I sort of doubt it." Gabriel told him gently.

"He mentioned that God ordered him to help with the Leviathans. Do you think they're reorganizing?" Kevin ventured.

"_That_ seems more likely." Balthazar sighed.

"We'll keep our eyes peeled." Gabriel stated. "That's pretty much all we can do."

Balthazar looked bitter for a moment, and turned away a little, trying to hide his expression. Castiel noticed and frowned. He went and sat next to his brother.

"Balthazar…what is it?" he asked gently.

Balthazar huffed a little, and spoke so softly he could barely be heard.

"It seems Father is still paying attention…when it suits him."

Kevin flinched a little and started to hurry to his mate's side, but Balthazar had already vanished in a rustle of feathers.

Everyone looked at the Prophet, and he sagged a little.

"Kevin?" Sam asked.

"He…he's been asking God for a baby. So far…" Kevin shrugged, trying to look calm.

The family looked astounded then, and Castiel finally spoke.

"Kevin, why didn't you tell us?" he asked.

"I wanted to, but he thought that you…that maybe…" Kevin stopped, and Gabriel walked over to him and tilted his chin up.

"Thought that we would what?" the archangel asked quietly.

Kevin looked stricken and a tear slipped down his cheek.

"He thought that you wouldn't support him. That…that you would think he was being stupid to even ask." the prophet whispered.

Gabriel and Castiel both looked stricken now too.

"Why would he think that?" Castiel asked, pain in his voice.

Kevin's eyes flashed for a minute, but to everyone's surprise he just shut his mouth, and shook his head, refusing to speak.

"Kev? What is it?" Sam went and placed an arm around the Prophet.

"It's his to tell." Kevin insisted.

Gabriel and Castiel looked at each other, and both angels vanished.

SPN SPN SPN SPN

Balthazar was sitting on a mountain peak in Nepal. He felt horrible for disappearing on his mate, but he knew that Kevin would understand. Kevin always understood. He was the only one who truly did. The angel was about to return to him and hide in his arms for a while when there was fluttering next to him, and Gabriel and Castiel appeared. _Perfect,_ thought Balthazar.

"So…" Gabriel sat down next to his younger brother. "Anything you wanna tell us?"

"Not as such, no." Balthazar said.

Castiel sat on Balthazar's other side and looked at him, hurt in his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell us you wanted a child, Balthazar?" he asked.

Balthazar was tempted to simply fly home to Kevin, but he knew it was pointless. His brothers would only follow him.

"C'mon, Balthy. Talk to us." Gabriel prodded.

There was silence for a moment, till Balthazar drew a deep, unneeded breath.

"I know what you think of Me." he finally said.

Castiel looked honestly confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Oh come off it, Cas! I'm a thief, a liar and a slut, remember? It's rather my calling card! Selfish, self-indulgent, shallow Balthazar! It's what I'm known for! It's why Father is ignoring me!" Balthazar burst out.

"And I'm a former pagan god who fled Heaven and abandoned my family." Gabriel reminded him quietly.

"And I released the Leviathans and…and murdered a huge number of humans and angels." Castiel added, equally subdued.

"That was the souls, Castiel. It wasn't really you." Balthazar protested.

"It wasn't the souls when I killed you." Castiel told him, grief in his voice.

Balthazar was struck silent at that.

"You screwed up, Bath. So did CA's. So did I. So did Michael, so did Raphael, so does _everyone_. Bobby was right. The mistakes don't matter as much as what we do to try to make them right. You delivered the babies; you took care of Sam and CA's. You still take of your niece and nephew. You're doing the best you can. That's all anyone can do." Gabriel told him.

"You are a good angel, brother. I think you would make an excellent father." Castiel added.

Balthazar was silent for a moment, and then he shocked his brothers. His shoulders began to shake, and it took a moment for them to realize he was crying. Neither of them could remember ever seeing him do that. Gabriel and Castiel both wrapped an arm around him, but neither spoke. They just held onto their brother.

When the three angels returned to the house, Kevin hurried to Balthazar and threw his arms around him. The angel sighed and the two of them vanished together.

Sam looked at Gabriel, sadness on his face. He never thought he'd feel sympathy for Balthazar, but in the last couple of years, he'd seen a soft, caring side to the blonde angel that he'd never imagined existed. Balthazar had become his friend; his _family_.

"He okay?" Sam asked.

Gabriel shrugged a little, looking unhappy.

"Not really. Dad's selective hearing is getting to him. Can't much blame him." the archangel replied.

"This sucks." Dean observed. "I mean, Balthazar was not always my favorite person, but he's come through for us now, and more than once. Your Daddy really pisses me off sometimes, you know that?"

"Nuttin' we can do about right now though. 'Cept pester God. Maybe if we're big enough pains in the ass, He'll decided the easiest way to shut us up is just to give Balth and the kid what they want." Bobby suggested.

Everyone nodded in agreement. It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing.

That evening dinner was quiet. Balthazar and Kevin were clearly depressed, and Michael looked unhappy as he watched Adam try to eat things he couldn't see. It was a somewhat messy process, and Adam seemed to realize that. He looked embarrassed, and Sam and Dean watched their little brother and looked miserable. No one wanted to embarrass Adam further by offering to feed him.

Balthazar finally sighed, and took Adam's hand. He took his fork and sat it down. Then the angel helped Adam feel the edges of his plate.

"Now imagine the face of a clock, Adam. At 12 to 3 are green beans. From 3 to 6 are mashed potatoes. From 6 to 9 is steak that's been cut up. From 9 to 12 is applesauce. Your soda is sitting to the left of your plate, directly above the applesauce." he told him.

Adam looked pleased then. It was clearly easier for him to navigate once he knew where things were. Michael gave Balthazar a look of gratitude, and showed Adam where his silverware was.

Sam surprised Balthazar by leaning over and giving him a brief, one armed hug, whispering 'thank you' to him. The blonde angel looked a touch embarrassed, but he just nodded in reply. Bobby looked thoughtful and looked at the rest of the table.

"So now we gonna talk about the big, blind elephant in the room?" he asked.

Michael looked like he might smite the older hunter for a moment till Adam snickered.

"What, have I put on weight?" he asked. "My ass doesn't _feel_ any bigger."

Dean gave a bark of laughter at that, and then looked a little guilty. Adam seemed to sense the mood and he sighed.

"Guys, I really do _not_ want everyone to tip toe around me. I know I'm blind. This isn't news to me. I just have to figure out how to deal with it. Things could be worse. I could be back in the Cage." he pointed out.

Sam shuddered at that and Gabriel wrapped an arm around him. Kevin looked thoughtful.

"We need to help Adam memorize the house, so he can walk around without tripping." The Prophet said.

"Maybe get some books in Braille and see if you can learn it, Adam?" Sam asked.

"I'd like that." Adam agreed.

"What about one of those cane things…"Dean asked. "So he can tell what's in front of him."

"And smack anyone who annoys me." Adam grinned.

Gabriel cracked up and patted Adam's back.

"Kid's definitely a Winchester." he chuckled.

Sam was watching his little brother with something like amazement on his face. Adam seemed to feel the eyes on him, and he turned his face to where Sam sat.

"What is it Sam?" he asked.

"I just…when I got my memories back of what happened to me down there, I…I lost it. I broke and I broke fast. I just can't believe how calm you are." Sam admitted.

"How much do you remember, kiddo?" Gabriel asked Adam quietly.

Adam sighed a little.

"I remember all of it. But it's…it's like remembering a horrible movie. I know it happened, and I know it happened to me, but I don't feel connected to it, if that makes any sense at all." Adam explained.

Michael looked thoughtful now.

"That must be what Father meant when He said He would help Adam with the memories." the archangel said.

"I guess I just…I'm _out_. I'm out of the Cage, I'm free, and I'm with my brothers. I'm getting a chance I never thought I would have. I mean seriously, how many people get second chances? But I did. Yeah, I'm blind and that sucks, but I'll take it. If it means being with my family, I'd give my eyes up again in a minute." Adam told them.

There was a minute of silence and a sniffle. Adam grinned a little.

"Do you need a hanky Dean?" he asked gently.

Dean looked surprised as he swiped at tears he was never going to admit to.

"I have a cold. And how did you know that was me?" he demanded.

"You wouldn't believe my hearing now." Adam replied.

"Then ya might wanna buy some earplugs for bedtime. These idjits are loud." Bobby warned with a shudder.

"Which idjits?" Castiel asked, looking surprised.

"All of ya!" Bobby informed him.

There was laughter then, and the meal was considerably more relaxed. Everyone began to actually talk, and if Adam needed help, someone would quickly step in. Michael was his most frequent helper, and he was gentle and attentive to a fault.

That night, Sam lay with his head resting on Gabriel's shoulder, and the archangel traced his fingers down the hunter's back.

"You okay, Sammy?"

"Yeah…I just wish I could make sense of all this. God sends Michael and Adam back, but leaves Adam blind. Why? Is this just your Dad being random, or is there something bigger going on here that we should know about?" Sam asked.

"My Dad doesn't really do random." Gabriel sighed.

"Exactly. So why, Gabriel? What the hell is going on?" Sam sounded frustrated and stressed.

"Sammykins, we won't have any answers until dear old Dad is good and ready to give them. I think we should just enjoy having our brothers back right now."

"Damn it." Sam huffed.

Gabriel snapped his fingers and Sam found himself on his back, looking up at the archangel.

"Enough thinking." Gabriel grinned down at Sam.

"Sex is not always the answer, you know." Sam informed his drily.

"But it so often is. Now hush up and put out."

Sam rolled his eyes and pulled the archangel closer.

In a room across the hall, Michael sat in a chair, watching Adam sleep. He was curled up under the covers and Michael wanted more than anything to go over, climb into bed next to him, and hold him close. But he couldn't. Not without Adam's permission.

As he watched Adam get his rest, Michael heard something from Sam and Gabriel's room.

"Oooohh…fuck…Sammy…that's right, baby…ride me…" Gabriel was moaning.

"Gabe! Make me…come…oh…nownownownow…Nnnnnggghhh!" Sam was panting and groaning along with Michael's brother, though it was clear they were both trying to be quiet.

There were loud cries then, and Michael felt his cheeks burning as he listened. _Bobby was right. They are loud, _he thought. The archangel sighed a little and shifted in his chair. Evidently the vessel God had fashioned for him worked like any human body. The jeans he wore were uncomfortably tight, and he had an ache in a place that just made his blush worse.

"Bobby was right."

Michael jumped a little then. Adam's eyes were closed but he was grinning a little.

"Did they wake you?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, they sure did. That is not a noise you wanna hear your big brother making." Adam was laughing a little and he sat up now, and seemed to be reaching for something. "Michael? Where are you?" there was a touch of fear in Adam's voice, and the archangel hurried over.

Michael took Adam's hands in his and sat next to him on the bed.

"I'm right here, Adam. I was in the chair across the room." Michael told him.

Adam sagged a little with relief once Michael was next to him again and he tugged him closer.

"That's too far away. Stay here." Adam requested, yawning a little.

"Of course. Lay back down." Michael urged.

Adam did as the archangel asked, and Michael gently stroked his hair till Adam's breathing was soft and even again. Then he sat against the headboard and watched him. Just being close to the blind human left Michael off kilter. His body and grace both pled with him to take Adam; claim him, mark him, and make Adam his. But it was complicated. Michael didn't know the first thing about human mating rituals. He knew the theories, but he hadn't really watched humanity the way he knew his other brethren did. He was starting to regret that fact. It hit him that he would have to have a conversation with Gabriel and the others and ask some very uncomfortable questions. The thought made his grace ache a little.

_Father. I do not look forward to admitting to Gabriel that I'm a virgin._

But the next day while Kevin, Sam and Dean helped Adam navigate and memorize the house, Michael took Gabriel aside. He was hoping to the bottom of his heart that he could keep this between himself and his fellow archangel.

It occurred to him the minute Castiel and Balthazar popped onto the roof to see what was going on that it had probably been too much to hope for.

"Is everything alright, Michael?" Castiel was asking, concern on his face.

"Out with it bro." Gabriel told him. "What's going on?"

Michael looked uncomfortable, and hemmed and hawed in response. Balthazar finally sighed and spoke up.

"He's a virgin and he needs to know how to have sex with Adam so he can claim him." the blond angel stated.

Everyone looked at Balthazar, then back at Michael.

"How did you know?" Michael demanded.

"Well, you never left Heaven in the old days. You avoided humans. But we can all see the way you watch Adam. The two of you spent years in the Cage together, it makes sense that you would have developed feelings for him. He certainly has for you." Balthazar explained calmly.

Castiel and Gabriel glanced at each other and Balthazar now, and Gabriel cleared his throat.

"So uh..you never…even _once_?" he asked Michael.

"No! I was a little busy, brother!" Michael burst out, blushing.

"Alright, alright! Calm down, Mikey. I'm just a little surprised." Gabriel told him. "So…what do you need to know?"

Michael slumped over and buried his face in is hands.

"Everything? I don't know how to approach Adam about this. I don't know how to...to…make him…to bring him to…to…" Michael looked like he might just decide to vanish in humiliation, and Gabriel quickly laid a hand on his arm.

"Hey, keep it together bro. This is no big deal. You know the technical stuff right?" Gabriel asked. At Michael's nod to the affirmative, he gave the dark haired archangel a grin. "Then the rest is easy. You go tell Adam you worship the ground he walks on, and then you kiss him. Trust me, everything else will come naturally."

Michael looked unconvinced.

"But…but what if I'm not good at it? What if I can't..can't…satisfy him? What if he says no?" Michael asked.

"First of all, he won't say no." Balthazar assured him.

"And the act of love making isn't just about physical gratification." Castiel added.

"But he'll love it, Mikey. Just ask him if he likes what you're doing. He'll tell you." Gabriel told him.

"I hate to throw a wrench in the works..but is Adam gay?" Balthazar asked.

Michael looked even more nervous now.

"I don't know. He told me about a place he used to take his girlfriend in high school. But he also told me about a beach he visited with a boyfriend in college. He used to ask me to show him the ocean after Lucifer…" Michael trailed off, and shuddered at the memory. Castiel put a gentle arm around him and Michael glanced at him in gratitude.

"Ah. So bi. That seems to run in the Winchester line. You're golden then Michael. Just tell him the truth. That you're new to this and you'll need a little guidance. It really is better if you two figure this out together. We could tell you all kinds of things to try, but he may not like any of them." Gabriel told him, looking thoughtful.

"And part of building a relationship is finding out what you both like together. It's part of the fun." Balthazar said.

They all heard the front door open then, and a moment later, Bobby was standing in the scrap yard looking up at them.

"What the heck are you four idjits doin' up there? It's lunch time. Get down here!" he hollered.

Gabriel chuckled and shook his head.

"When that guy finally does get upstairs he's gonna take over his first week. C'mon."

With that the four angels vanished and reappeared in the kitchen. When they got there, everyone was sitting around the table, and to Michael's surprise, Adam was cradling Gabi in one arm. He was gently touching her face with the other, and his eyes were a mix of sorrow and pride.

"She's beautiful Dean. She has such perfect little features. She looks like you." he was saying. "I..I wish I could see her." A tear slipped down Adam's cheek and the room fell silent.

It was the first time Adam expressed any real grief at his loss and Michael went white as he hurried to the blind man's side. Dean gently lifted Gabi from Adam's arms, unable to speak, and Michael quickly pulled the youngest Winchester close.

"Adam…I'm so sorry…" the archangel whispered.

Adam just sighed and pressed his face into Michael's neck for a moment.

"I'm alright. It just hit me for a minute. I just have to get used to it." he said softly.

"I would do anything, _anything_ to give you your sight back." Michael told him, grief in his voice.

"I know. Don't cry, Michael, I'm alright." Adam promised, reaching up and touching the archangel's face.

Adam wiped away tears Michael wasn't even aware he'd shed and Michael lifted the blind man's fingertips to his lips and kissed them softly. There was a few more seconds of silence then, until Asher piped up.

"I cute too, Unca Adam."

There was laughter then, and Sam leaned over and kissed his baby's head.

"You sure are A.J." he told his son.

"You better prove it Asher. Show Uncle Adam your face." Gabriel instructed.

Asher complied happily, craning his neck toward Adam. Michael led Adam's hands to the baby's face and he carefully examined it with careful motions. When Adam drew his hands back, Asher watched him anxiously.

"See? A.J. cute!" he declared.

"You sure are…I don't think I've ever touched such a cute little boy face." Adam said with a grin.

Asher beamed and looked at everyone.

"I cute." he stated with a nod.

"And exactly like your Papa, small one." Michael chuckled.

"Papa a supa hewo!" Asher replied.

"That's right kid." Gabriel said with a grin.

There was laughter around the table then and Bobby started passing food around. Once lunch was over, Michael noticed that Adam had his face resting in his hand and his eyes kept closing. The archangel spoke his name quietly and Adam startled a little.

"I think you're tired Adam. Perhaps you should rest." Michael suggested.

Adam sighed and nodded in agreement.

"I guess the tour and trying to memorize everything took it out of me." Adam agreed, standing up slowly.

Michael hurried to his side, and Adam took his proffered arm. As they made their way upstairs, Gabriel grinned a little.

"Ten bucks says that Adam comes back down claimed." he chortled.

Sam rolled his eyes and Dean gagged a little.

"You have a one track mind." Sam told him.

"Never denied it, Sammykins."

SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN

As Michael helped Adam into bed, he sighed and patted the bed next to him.

"I need to talk to you Michael." Adam told him.

Michael immediately sat next to him and picked up his hand.

"What is it, Adam?" he asked.

Adam had spent the morning talking to Dean, Sam and Kevin. They had told him about their angel's claiming them, and how long and often painful the wait had been for all of them. Adam had spent more time in Hell than either of his brothers. He knew one thing; if Michael didn't want him, he needed to know now so he could start the painful process of separating himself from the archangel. But he also knew that if Michael did want him, he was not waiting for angst filled months or years for him to decide to broach the subject. Adam had no intention of wasting any of the time he'd been given.

"Do you want to claim me, Michael?" Adam said softly.

He could feel the archangel stiffen a little, and Adam's heart dropped. He became painfully aware of something in that moment. Being in Hell with Michael would be better than being anywhere else without him. But Adam also knew he couldn't force the archangel to feel something he didn't. He withdrew his hand from Michael's and turned slowly onto his side now, so the archangel wouldn't see his face or his tears.

"I understand." Adam told him softly. "I..I think I just want to sleep now."

Michael realized that Adam had completely misread his reaction. He panicked for a moment, then suddenly pulled Adam into his arms.

"Adam, I _do_ want to claim you. I just wasn't expecting the question…this is…it's new to me. I have never had…sex with anyone. I never even considered it until you." Michael explained.

Adam turned in his arms then so his blue eyes were looking at the face he couldn't see. Michael flinched at the tear streak he saw on one cheek and he smoothed it away with his thumb.

"You're a virgin?" Adam sounded surprised.

"Yes." Michael sighed.

Adam sat up then, and started to arrange himself. He used his hands to find Michael's shoulders, and climbed into his lap. Michael watched him, frozen in a mix of shock and nerves. Adam leaned in a little and rubbed his cheek against Michael's for a moment, then chuckled softly.

"You have to help me out a little here, Michael. I can't see your lips."

Michael drew a shuddering breath, and ducked his head a little till his mouth met Adam's. Adam kissed him softly for a moment, until the archangel shivered a little and a quiet moan escaped him. The moment the archangel parted his lips, Adam slid their tongues together, and was rewarded with a gasp from Michael, and another moan of desire.

Adam pulled on the archangel's shirt then and fell back onto the bed, pulling Michael on top of him. Adam whimpered a little when their cocks rubbed together through their jeans and Michael groaned at the feel.

"Adam! Oh…that…that…do that again…" Michael gasped out.

Adam grinned a little. He slid his hands down Michael's chest until he found the bottom of his shirt, then grasped it and lifted it. Michael seemed puzzled for a moment, so Adam leaned down, found his lips again, then whispered to him after his they kissed,

"It feels even better without clothes on."

Michael gave a full body shudder and made a motion with his hand. Adam felt a cool breeze wash over him and realized with a small jolt that they were both naked now.

"I'll explain why undressing each other is fun later." Adam told him.

He slid back a little then and when their bare cocks met, Michael made a strangled noise in his throat and grasped Adam's butt, making him rock down so they rubbed against each other. Adam's back arched and he groaned loudly. It had been so long since his body felt anything except pain. He had forgotten how good this felt. He also knew he wouldn't last long.

"Michael, Michael..oh God…"Adam leaned down and kissed the archangel again, and this time Michael was quick to explore Adam's mouth with his tongue, tasting and claiming as he went. "Michael…feels so good." Adam found one of Michael's hands and led it to his ass, instructing as he went. "Open me up, angel…get me ready so I can ride you, _please_."

That cleared a little of the haze of need that had fallen over the archangel then, and his hand trembled as he carefully brushed a finger over Adam's entrance, watching his face as he did. Adam moaned and pushed down, trying to get more. Michael started to slide the finger in, then realized how dry the small hole was. He knew humans used something to ease the way, so he touched his finger to Adam again, this time filling him with warm slick. Adam moaned again at the feel, and ground down. Michael slipped a finger in then, and kept watching Adam. It was so hard to concentrate though, with Adam's hands traveling all over his body and his hips rocking their cocks together.

It wasn't long before Adam was tugging at Michael's wrist, and urging him to pull his fingers free. The archangel felt a flash of disappointment, until Adam reached back and struggled to find the angle he needed to sink down and take Michael into his body. The archangel quickly helped him, and as Adam sank down his cock, closing him in heat and friction, Michael was hit with one overwhelming thought.

_Home. I'm finally home. _

Adam was crying out though, and rocking back and forth, rising and falling, head thrashing back and forth as he moved. Michael was mesmerized. Adam was so beautiful, and uninhibited. In all his centuries, his millennia of existence, the archangel had never seen anything to compare to the sight of Adam lost in passion.

"So beautiful, Adam…so _perfect_…" Michael whispered.

"Michael…angel…can't wait…please…I need it so bad…" Adam cried out. He was lost in pleasure so intense he didn't care if the whole house; if the whole world heard him.

Michael suddenly sat up. He needed more closeness. He wanted to hold his human to him and feel his heart beat beneath his skin and the wetness leaking from his cock rubbing against his stomach. He wrapped Adam in his arms, and guided their mouths back together. Adam was moving more quickly now, and Michael could feel his grace building out of control. His vessel felt like it was on fire, pleasure pooling in his belly and gripping him so hard he could hardly breathe.

"Adam…I…I need…help me…is..is this..it? So good…_so good_.." Michael panted.

"Michael! Now, please now!" Adam suddenly ground down and buried his face in the archangel's neck with a shriek of pleasure. In that moment, Hell, the Cage, Lucifer, the darkness he was trapped in; it was all washed away by the feel of Michael holding him, loving his suffering away.

Michael felt heat spurting up between he and Adam's bodies, and he was being gripped so tightly and massaged by Adam's body. He couldn't stop himself. He clamped one hand down on Adam's ass, and another around his waist as he roared in his true voice and his grace exploded into Adam as his wings shot out and filled the room.

When it finally ended, Adam lifted his head from Michael's shoulder and sought his lips out again. They kissed slowly and deeply and Adam sighed happily into it.

"I love you." he whispered to Michael.

"Adam…I love you too." Michael whispered back.

Adam opened his eyes then, and his mouth dropped open.

"Michael…I…I can…I can see something.." Adam stammered out.

Michael felt his hopes rising. _Please Father, just once, make me believe in miracles._

"What do you see, beloved?" Michael asked.

"It's still black everywhere, but...but I can see this...this spark of light where you are. Like… like a candle. It's so beautiful." Adam told him wonder in his voice.

Michael blinked a little and felt a moment of disappointment. But he realized that this was better than nothing. At least Adam would know when the archangel was in the room with him.

"It must be my grace, Adam. I suppose it's a side effect of the claiming." Michael said.

"It's amazing. I hope it lasts." Adam sighed.

"It should."

Adam yawned then, and Michael smiled. He eased them back onto the bed and stroked Adam's hair.

"You're exhausted." he whispered.

"I don't want to close my eyes. I'm so afraid I'll wake up and the light will be gone. I want to be able to see you any way I can." Adam admitted softly.

"Oh, Adam. I know. I really think that you'll be able to see my grace from now on. You can't stay awake forever." Michael reminded him.

A tear slipped down Adam's cheek, and Michael brushed it away, touching their foreheads together as he did. Adam gave a shuddering sigh and Michael pulled him closer, holding him tightly. As he did, his hand brushed over Adam's new mark, and the archangel choked a little.

"What is it?" Adam asked.

"Your new mark…" Michael said. "It's…it's in an…interesting place."

Adam moaned a little.

"Where is it, Michael?" he asked, bracing himself.

Michael lay his hand over it. The palm covered the top of Adam's ass, and the fingers covered the swell. Adam moaned again but couldn't help laughing.

"Really, Michael? My ass?" he gasped out.

Michael grinned and snickered.

"It is an exceptionally attractive ass." Michael pointed out.

Adam just shook his head and pressed close to Michael again.

"Your grace changes when you laugh. I think you're right about me being able to see it now. I have to make you laugh more often."

Michael kissed Adam again then. He couldn't seem to get enough of the feel or taste of his new mate's lips.

"I love you Adam. Please rest now." the archangel whispered.

Adam nodded his agreement, and Michael wrapped his arms and his wings around him. After a minute, Adam spoke one more time.

"I know one thing. We are _not_ showing my mark to Gabriel and Dean."


End file.
